The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel: Season 2
by ComicKid99
Summary: Kurt returns to McKinley for his senior year as his relationship with Blaine blossoms. However, many problems await Kurt and his friends as the future has a trick or two up it's sleeve and Adam's secret is under threat of being revealed. 22-part series. Set during Season 3 continuity. Klaine and other couples. Be sure to check out Season 1 on my profile!
1. US AGAINST THE WORLD

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 2, Episode 1: US AGAINST THE WORLD**

**1/22- It's the start of Kurt's senior year at McKinley, and his secret relationship with Blaine is stronger than ever. Meanwhile, the Glee club reunite and commit themselves to the upcoming competition.**

* * *

Early September. The alarm clock rang out; the worst noise imaginable. Kurt slammed his fist on his nightstand and the noise stopped. He rolled out of bed and began his moisturising routine glumly, having to accept the fact that it was time for school to start again. However, this time it was different. This time last year he was alone, unhappy and awaiting two years of school left.

This time, it was Kurt Hummel's senior year, and he had a boyfriend.

The dashing Blaine Anderson.

The two of them had been dating all summer, but were still keeping it a secret because it was going _so well_. Kurt had never been happier. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Kurt smiled immediately, knowing who it was, and ran to the door. He opened it and stood before him was Blaine, his hazel eyes and gelled black hair as perfect as ever.

"Is anyone around?" Kurt asked.

"Nope." Blaine replied delightedly. Kurt pulled Blaine in for a kiss. It felt just as good as the first time.

"Let me just finish up, then we can go." Kurt said and ran upstairs. He paused at the top and looked back to see Blaine beaming at him.

"...What's up with you?" Kurt asked.

"I'm just glad you're finally mine." Blaine said with a wink as he entered the living room and greeted Finn, Carole and Burt. Kurt smiled and finished getting ready. It was Kurt's last year at McKinley, and he was determined that it would be the best.

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

"Welcome back GLEE CLUB!" Will exclaimed. Everyone cheered loudly. Kurt looked at Blaine, who was sat next to him, and smiled slightly.

"Okay guys, I know we've just got back but we need to refocus ourselves and really think about getting ready for Sectionals. For some of you, this is your last year, your last competition season, and I want to make sure we go all the way." Will explained. Everyone's spirits seemed to lift.

"My last year..." Kurt whispered. Will began to count the number of students sat before him.

"Someone's missing...wait, where's Adam?" He asked. Suddenly Kurt and Blaine both realised Adam wasn't there. How did they not notice before? Blaine got out his phone and text Adam.

_'We're at Glee. Where are you? -B'_

There was no reply, and Sue walked past the door. Will ran after her.

"Sue, have you seen Adam?" He asked her.

"The third member of The Gay Musketeers? He's in the auditorium spreading pixie dust." Sue replied and carried on walking away.

* * *

Blaine entered the auditorium and saw Adam sat on the floor of the stage, music playing in the background. He was dressed in clothes that, Blaine thought, he would never wear. Adam began to sing with the music as Blaine stepped back and out of Adam's line of sight and listened.

_"Summer after high school when we first met  
We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead  
And on my 18th Birthday  
We got matching tattoos_

Used to steal your parents' liquor  
And climb to the roof  
Talk about our future  
Like we had a clue  
Never planned that one day  
I'd be losing you

In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away

I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
Never one without the other, we made a pact  
Sometimes when I miss you  
I put those records on (Whoa)

Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
Saw you downtown singing the Blues  
It's time to face the music  
I'm no longer your muse

But in another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away  
The o-o-o-o-o-one  
The o-o-o-o-o-one  
The o-o-o-o-o-one  
The one that got away

All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)  
Can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)  
I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)  
'Cause now I pay the price

In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away  
The o-o-o-o-o-one  
The o-o-o-o-o-one  
The o-o-o-o-o-one

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away..."

The song ended and Blaine tentatively clapped. Adam turned to face him.

"That was great." Blaine said.

"What do you want?" Adam asked bluntly, turning away again.

"We were wondering where you were; it's time for Glee club. I thought you liked it." Blaine said.

"I do, but after Nationals and how badly we lost I got bummed about it. Then, the more I thought about it, the harder it is for me for contemplate staying in the same room as Kurt every day for another year. I screwed it up with him. Is he seeing anyone?" Adam asked.

Blaine held his breath for a minute.

"Um..."

"...Is he seeing you?" Adam asked.

"NO! God, no. I don't think he'd want to date either of us..." Blaine said, looking everywhere but into Adam's eyes.

"...I guess. I'm sorry you might not get the chance to date him." Adam said. Blaine felt guilty.

"...Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. I missed you over the holidays; I thought we were patching things up but we saw each other twice in six weeks, and one of those times was a glimpse in the supermarket." Blaine commented.

"I know. I'm sorry. I wanna be best friends again and see you more often. You're all I have left in this school now." Adam said.

"Well, you know where I'll always be so we can hang out?" Blaine asked.

"Where?"

"...Glee club."

"...OKAY! OKAY! I'll be there in five." Adam said and stood up.

"Okay." Blaine said and went to walk out.

"Adam..." Blaine began. Adam looked at him.

"...Good to have you back, old chap." Blaine said, mocking his accent like he used to. Adam gave him a rude gesture and laughed as Blaine walked out.

* * *

Blaine entered the choir room once more and sat next to Kurt.

"Adam will be here in five." Blaine said happily. Will smiled.

"What did you say?" Kurt asked.

"Things." Blaine whispered.

Adam soon joined them and the whole group immediately started debating songs for Sectionals. Everything was back to how it used to be.

* * *

"Hey kiddo, can you go to the shop and get some milk?" Burt asked as he sat on the couch in the Hudson-Hummel home.

"Why me?" Kurt asked.

"You've got younger bones." Burt said with a smile. Kurt sighed, gathered his stuff and went to leave.

"Take the car. By the way, the main road is shut so you'll need to go the long way around the big field." Burt said and laughed as he heard a loud groan as the door shut.

* * *

Kurt drove all the way around the neighborhood before he reached the outskirts of the big field. It was a remarkable place; a large area with tall trees and beautiful flowers. It was getting dark and the moon could be faintly seen high in the sky. The field was lit up with ancient lampposts; it looked like a scene from a fairytale. Kurt continued driving with the field to his left before he noticed someone was sat under a tree with a blanket and plates of food. The person waved at Kurt before Kurt pulled over and parked next to the field. Kurt got out of the car and looked to see who the person was.

Blaine.

Kurt's heart started beating fast as he took in the amazing scenery and approached Blaine.

"Surprise!" Blaine said.

"I take it the main road isn't actually shut, then?" Kurt asked.

"Ah, so Burt used the old 'main road is closed' excuse. Classic." Blaine said with a smile.

"So you two were partners in crime behind my back..." Kurt said.

"Don't you just love it?" Blaine asked.

"No, I just love you. This is lovely." Kurt said before wrapping his arms around Blaine and kissing him passionately. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt as the kiss deepened. They pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other's.

"I'm gonna miss you so much when you graduate." Blaine whispered.

"Let's not think about graduation yet. Plus, you'll be joining me in New York before you know it; you only have one school year after me before you graduate." Kurt explained.

"I know, but even a second without being with you feels like forever sometimes. All this for a school?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, this is NYADA we're talking about. Rachel spent the whole holiday explaining how great it is, and I really wanna go there. It's my dream, Blaine. And I will miss you so much, but we'll visit each other and I'm gonna stop talking about it because it makes me sad." Kurt said and kissed Blaine again before sitting on the blanket and eating a few crisps on the plate nearest to him.

"So, what's the occasion?" Kurt asked.

"A fresh start." Blaine said and joined him.

"I know you like the fairytale feeling, so I thought this would fit the bill. Also, since I noticed over the holidays that you have each Twilight film on its own and in a box set, I figured you'd like my choice of music." Blaine said and pulled out his phone before playing a song on it.

"I love this song. You are the most romantic and perfect human being to walk across this earth." Kurt said.

"That honour is yours." Blaine said and kissed Kurt on the cheek. Kurt begaen to sing as he stared into Blaine's perfectly hazel eyes.

_"The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...  
...beats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow."_

Blaine took hold of Kurt's hand as he sang a line with him.

_"One step closer..."_

Kurt sang once more.

_"I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more."_

Blaine sat up onto his knees and held both of Kurt's hand. Kurt did the same. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's as he sang.

_"Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this."_

The two boys sang together again.

_"One step closer._

_"I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more...

I'll love you for a thousand more...

One step closer..."

Kurt stood up and smiled as he sang by himself again.

_"I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more."_

Blaine stood up and began to dance with Kurt as they sang together. Kurt smiled as Blaine kissed his neck.

"I love you." Blaine whispered.

"I love you so much. It's us against the world." Kurt replied.

_"And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more..."_

The danced to the music as the song came to an end. They kept on dancing.

They didn't even notice the music had stopped.

* * *

**NEXT TIME…**

**"Time to go acapella!"**

**Suddenly everyone was surrounded by darkness.**

**_"That hasn't happened for the longest time..."_**

**They were busted.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! It's back! I hope you enjoy this season more than the last. If you're new to this story, welcome! Catch up with Season 1 by looking through my stories. Thank you!**


	2. DANCING IN THE DARK

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 2, Episode 2: DANCING IN THE DARK**

**2/22- When the power goes out at McKinley, everyone is forced to rehearse their songs acapella. Meanwhile, Kurt and Blaine sneak off for a date in the dark, but a member of staff is right behind them.**

* * *

Kurt and all the other members of Glee club were in the respective classes as Figgins' voice spread across the whole school.

"Students of McKinley High, a very exciting announcement is about to be made!"

Kurt laughed as a drumming sound was heard over the intercom, but it was clearly Figgins just tapping his desk.

"Finally, the new eco-friendly lighting system has been placed into the school, providing efficient power and reliability for heat and light for many years to come!"

Suddenly, everyone was surrounded by darkness.

"...These new lights aren't very bright." Brittany commented.

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

The power was out, and while workers were trying to fix it, all students were given torches to find their way around school. The Glee club met up in the usual but unusually dark choir room.

"This is just rubbish. Why not just send us home?" Puck asked.

"Come on Puck, it's our senior year. We don't want to miss a single day!" Rachel replied.

"Don't we?" Puck asked. Will, Shannon and Sue walked in.

"Well guys, it doesn't look like the power's gonna be back on for a while yet, so hold tight. It does mean, however, that we have no use of any CDs, electrical instruments and soundtracks."

"Time to go acapella!" Tina exclaimed.

"Exactly, Tina!" Will said.

"Come on, how are we expected to work like this? It's not good for our eyes." Quinn said.

"Personally, I prefer it this way. I find the majority of you repulsive and exhausting to look at, so this is a nice break for my retinas." Sue stated before walking out.

"...Why did she even come in with us?" Shannon asked.

"To insult us, I guess." Sam suggested.

"Okay guys, we need to prepare for Sectionals, and Coach Beiste has kindly agreed to help us out while the power's out. So, we need to make our own music and rehearse as best we can without the equipment we're used to." Will explained.

"And if all else fails, the lights on Artie's wheelchair can help us see." Rachel said. Artie looked at her and shook his head.

At that moment, Adam's phone buzzed. He got it out of his pocket and sighed as he got another text from the mysterious number. He hadn't stopped getting them all summer.

_'Heard you were in a dark spot. In more ways than one, I guess. Though most people don't know that, do they? –S'_

Adam's heart started beating faster than ever as he put his phone away.

"Let's start with a song we can just clap to in order to make a beat." Mercedes said.

"Good idea, and I have just the song from the perfect artist of all Jewish artists." Puck said and began tapping a beat on his thighs as he sang.

_"Woa, oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
Woa, oh, oh  
For the longest_

If you said goodbye to me tonight  
There would still be music left to write  
What else could I do  
I'm so inspired by you  
That hasn't happened for the longest time

Once I thought my innocence was gone  
Now I know that happiness goes on  
That's where you found me  
When you put your arms around me  
I haven't been there for the longest time

Woa, oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
Woa, oh, oh  
For the longest..."

Everyone slowly began creating a beat as Puck continued to sing.

_"I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall  
And the greatest miracle of all  
Is how I need you  
And how you needed me too  
That hasn't happened for the longest time_

Maybe this won't last very long  
But you feel so right  
And I could be wrong  
Maybe I've been hoping too hard  
But I've gone this far  
And it's more than I hoped for

Who knows how much further we'll go on  
Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone  
I'll take my chances  
I forgot how nice romance is  
I haven't been there for the longest time

I had second thoughts at the start  
I said to myself  
Hold on to your heart  
Now I know the woman that you are  
You're wonderful so far  
And it's more than I hoped for

I don't care what consequence it brings  
I have been a fool for lesser things  
I want you so bad  
I think you ought to know that  
I intend to hold you for the longest time

Woa, oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
Woa, oh,oh  
For the longest time  
Woa, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
Woa, oh, oh,  
For the longest time..."

The song ended and everyone cheered. Puck got up and bowed.

* * *

Kurt, instead of eating with everyone else at lunch, hurried to a cupboard on the second floor after he was summoned. He opened the door and saw Blaine there with many torches lighting up the inside of the small room.

"Glad you could find it." Blaine said.

"Your text did say 'the Barney the Dinosaur coloured door', so here I am." Kurt replied and kissed Blaine, who was sat on the floor. Kurt joined him.

"So, what's this for?" Kurt asked.

"I just want to savour every possible moment I have alone with you. So, why not have a date in the dark?" Blaine explained.

"You're spoiling me with all these dates lately." Kurt said, rubbing Blaine's arm.

"Well, I obviously love you too much. Although this isn't exactly the big field with street lamps and tall trees." Blaine said, remembering their last date.

"That was the best date I've ever had." Kurt said.

"Me to." Blaine replied. Kurt rested his head against Blaine's shoulder as Blaine got out some chocolate and other snacks from his bag. Kurt quickly grabbed a packet of crisps and tucked in. Blaine laughed as he watched his boyfriend absorb the whole bag in under a minute.

"Very attractive, I know." Kurt said jokingly.

"Actually, it kinda was." Blaine said flirtatiously. Kurt stared at him before kissing him passionately. The boys wrapped their arms around each other, dropping the food they were holding, and made sure their tongues got very well acquainted. They made out for a good ten minutes before breaking apart.

"Wow." Kurt said, trying to catch his breath.

"I know...how long have we got?" Blaine asked.

"About twenty minutes." Kurt said.

"Well then..." Blaine said and began kissing Kurt again, with just as much love as before.

"Someone could walk in at any moment..." Kurt said in between kisses.

"I know...kinda hot, huh?" Blaine replied.

Suddenly the door flew open and Sue was seen standing before the boys with a huge torch and a long cable coming off of it. They were busted.

"Oh...hello, Coach Sylvester." Kurt said.

"Well, based on the repulsive smell of raspberry hair gel I and a voice that sounds girlier than any girl in this school, I can only assume that I am looking at Porcelain and the eighth dwarf." Sue said.

"Uh...yeah." Blaine said.

"Well, at least my powers of deduction are superior to this torch." Sue said.

"What's it even connected to? There's a long wire?" Kurt asked.

"My office. As we speak a monkey is peddling on a bike to power up this crappy device. And that monkey's name is Becky Jackson. Using my carefully placed cameras I made out two people entering this location and I knew something was up." Sue explained.

"Oh, no...we weren't-" Kurt began.

"-I don't wanna know, and not because it disgusts me, it's because I really don't care. Simple. But you better take your perverted gay sex games out of this school! You can't use limited lighting as an excuse to get freaky on school site." Sue exclaimed.

"Coach Sylvester, we weren't doing..._that_. We wouldn't do _that_ here, we haven't even done _that_ yet-" Blaine tried to explain.

"And how would I know that? I can't see due to the bad lighting but I imagine at least one of you is dressed as a naughty schoolgirl, and it's scary to know that that isn't an insult, it's an accurate description. DON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!" Sue said before closing the door and walking off. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and started laughing.

"NO SEXUAL GIGGLING!" Sue shouted from afar and the two boys stopped dead.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine found themselves back in the choir room, where all the Glee club had started to gather for another meeting. The boys were impressed by the sight; torches spread all over the floor and walls with coloured cellophane stuck to them, making the whole room fill with colour.

"This looks cool!" Blaine said.

"I had the AV club give the place a makeover!" Artie said.

"Colours confuse me. Like, where did they come from and why did they give themselves names? Is it so they can, like, send each other Christmas cards?" Brittany asked.

"You amaze me." Kurt said to Brittany.

"Okay guys, I think it's time for a musical number!" Rachel exclaimed. Everyone got energized and ready to perform.

"What song?" Quinn asked.

"If I say one of our original songs, will you know what song?" Santana asked. Quinn nodded. Everyone began to tap a beat. Santana began singing.

_"Hey hey hey  
You and me keep on dancing in the dark  
It's been tearing me apart  
Never knowing what we are."_

Rachel then sang a section.

_"Hey hey hey  
You and me keep on trying to play it cool  
Now it's time to make a move  
And that's what I'm gonna do."_

Artie and Mercedes then sang alternate lines.

_"Lay it all down  
Got something to say  
Lay it all down  
Throw your doubt away  
Do or die now  
Step on to the plate  
Blow the door wide open like up up and away..."_

Everyone then joined in together.

_"Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight_

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight."

Brittany started off a new verse.

_"Hey hey hey  
You and me turn it up 10, 000 watts  
Tell me why we gotta stop  
I just wanna let it rock."_

Finn then sang a section.

_"Hey hey hey  
You and me keep on staring at the road  
Like we don't know where to go  
Step back, let me take control."_

Artie and Kurt say alternate lines.

_"Lay it all down  
Got something to say  
Lay it all down  
Throw your doubt away  
Do or die now  
Step on to the plate  
Blow the door wide open like up up and away."_

Everyone sang together again.__

"Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight

Hey hey hey you  
Hey hey hey you  
Hey hey hey you  
Hey hey hey you you you you you..."

Artie and Blaine sang alternate lines.

_"Lay it all down  
Got something to say  
Lay it all down  
Throw your doubt away  
Do or die now  
Step on to the plate  
Blow the door wide open like up up and away."_

Everyone sang together again and danced until the end of the song.

_"Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight_

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight!"

As soon as the song ended, the lights and power switched back on. Everyone cheered and applause erupted throughout McKinley. Figgins' voice was heard once more.

"Efficient power and heat and light for years to come...starting now."

Amidst the celebration, no one seemed to notice Adam staring at the latest text on his phone.

_'I bet you're just dying to know who I am. Well, you'd know all about people dying, wouldn't you? –S'_

* * *

**NEXT TIME…**

**"Talk is cheap, unless you're J. K. Rowling."**

**The New Directions were at war.**

**_"We've only got four minutes to save the world..."_**

**Kurt was dying to tell Blaine all about it.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, hope you like Season 2 so far! Stay tuned; it's gonna be one hell of a ride! Also, I'm sure most of you have heard details about Cory Monteith's tribute episode, and I must say it looks like it's gonna be very good indeed. Plus, 'The Quarterback' is the perfect title.**

**~ComicKid99**


	3. WORLD WAR SUE

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 2, Episode 3: WORLD WAR SUE**

**3/22- Sue reignites her hatred of the Glee club and declares war on them, forcing the club to put aside any plans for Sectionals and try and keep her at bay. Meanwhile, Kurt tells Blaine about a dream he had.**

* * *

Sue was sat in her office writing in her journal, hoping time would pass by quickly.

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm in a predicament. I won't lie journal, as I sit here writing I'm bored. I know what you're thinking. How could I, Sue Sylvester, possibly be bored? I captain a successful group of cheerleaders, I spend large segments of my day filling students' lockers with road kill and I am still pondering the thought of having a child. I feel like I've lost my purpose, journal. I need something to keep me occupied, motivated, and return me to me roots of delicious evil. But how? What? Who? Who can possible inspire me to rise once again?_

"Coach Sylvester?" Kurt asked, suddenly appearing at the door.

"Yes, Porcelain?" Sue replied.

"Well, Sectionals are coming up and the choir room is being used for a book quiz this week, and we were hoping you'd let us rehearse in the sports hall." Kurt explained.

"The sports hall is where the Cheerios rehearse. Now get out of my office, I can already taste your perfume which is undoubtedly by someone gay." Sue said. Kurt sighed and walked off. Sue watched him leave and suddenly her eyes filled with wonder, delight and inspiration. She continued writing.

_Journal, I've got it! The Glee club! I've laid off them recently, but now it's time to take them down and increase my efforts to destroy them once again. I will get payback for them trying to take my utilities away from me and being overly annoying. I will not rest until I see every single Glee club member lying on the floor screaming in pain after slipping on the trail of hair gel left by Will Schuester and the Seventh Dwarf after I force them to wax the floor with their own heads. I can already taste victory, and the taste is glorious. It's time I did what I do best once more...go to war._

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

The New Directions were at war.

Sue had barged into every single classroom and declared World War Sue on the Glee club. The whole club gathered in the choir room for an emergency meeting.

"She's just trying to stop us rehearsing for Sectionals! I don't understand why she's being so mean again. This is so random!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I know, and I promise I'll get Sue to stop. This isn't going to turn into a war." Will stated.

"Oh, I doubt that William." Sue said standing at the door. Everyone turned to face her.

"Okay Sue, you can try as you wish to bring us down, but I won't let it happen." Will said.

"Talk is cheap, unless you're J. K. Rowling." Sue said.

"...What?" Mike asked timidly.

"Oh Other Asian, J. K. Rowling as you might know, wrote a famous series of books based on a young boy with bad scarring and his enemy, a guy with no nose." Sue explained.

Artie went to open his mouth.

"And if ANYONE asks me 'how does he smell?' I will throw a baton so far up your backside you won't see it at the bottom of your toilet bowl for at least eighteen months." Sue barked.

Artie closed his mouth.

"Anyway, J. K. earns approximately five dollars a second. She gets paid by the word." Sue said.

"I think that means the words in her books-" Sam said.

"-Quiet Trouty Mouth." Sue said and gave evils to everyone as she walked out.

"We're doomed." Sugar, a new member of the New Directions, whispered.

* * *

Kurt was sat in the auditorium after school watching the time go by and waiting for Blaine. He was excited about a dream he had the night before. Kurt was dying to tell Blaine all about it. However, he was nervous and unsure whether or not he should. Blaine walked in, looked around and kissed Kurt once he reached him.

"Lima Bean?" Blaine asked.

"Lima Bean." Kurt agreed.

The two of them walked out of school and down to the coffee shop, where they ordered their regular orders and sat down on a table.

"Coach Sylvester is something else. Do you think she'll ever leave us be?" Blaine asked.

"I've known her long enough to say definitely not." Kurt replied. Blaine shrugged and sipped his coffee. He noticed Kurt looked distant.

"And I've known YOU long enough to say I think there's something on your mind." Blaine said.

"...I wanted to tell you but now I'm not sure."

"Tell me, Kurt."

"...I had a really good dream last night, about me and you." Kurt began. Blaine sat forward in his seat.

"Okay..."

"So, we were married, had a boy and a girl and a Labrador puppy. We had a big house and every day you'd come home from work and I'd be cooking. We'd catch up and never get bored. We'd sing songs with our kids at your piano and grow old happily. When the time came we'd move to the most glamorous bungalow you'll ever see and...oh no, this sounds really creepy. I'm sorry, it's WAY too soon to even think of stuff like that; it hasn't even been nine weeks yet. I knew I shouldn't have said anything, please still love me." Kurt mumbled very quickly before staring at Blaine. Blaine looked at Kurt and was silent for a while.

"...I always pictured us with a dog and a cat. I didn't think we would be able to decide between one or the other." Blaine said. Kurt's spirits lifted.

"Really? You actually think about that stuff to? That far in the future?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. Always. Kurt, I love you and I always will. It would be my dream to marry you and adopt and decorate a bungalow." Blaine said and the two boys laughed.

"...Wow, this is getting serious then. You know, us." Kurt commented.

"Yeah." Blaine said and took Kurt's hand in his.

"Hey, ladies." Sue said as she walked up from behind them, two cups in her hands.

"Coach Sylvester, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"I came to buy these two delicious smoothies." Sue replied.

"Why two?" Blaine asked.

"So I could do this."

As Sue finished replying, she poured one drink down Kurt and another down Blaine.

"See? Delicious. Death to the GLEE CLUB!" Sue exclaimed and stormed out. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other in shock. Brittany walked in and passed the two boys.

"Hi guys." She said before turning back.

"...You two look different somehow."

* * *

The Glee club all stood on stage as they broke out into a huge group number, dancing all the way.

_"I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes  
(Fricki fricki)  
4 minutes eh  
I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes  
(Fricki fricki)  
4 minutes eh  
I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes  
(Fricki fricki)  
4 minutes eh  
I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes  
(Fricki fricki)  
4 minutes eh  
I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes  
(Fricki fricki)  
4 minutes eh  
I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes  
(Fricki fricki)  
4 minutes eh  
I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes  
(Fricki fricki)  
4 minutes eh  
I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes  
(Fricki fricki)  
4 minutes eh_

_Ha ha  
Yeah  
Ha ha  
Breakdown come on_

_Hey  
Uh  
Come on  
Madonna_

_Come on boy I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll  
Now don't waste time, give me desire, tell me how you wanna roll  
I want somebody to speed it up for me then take it down slow  
There's enough room for both  
Girl I can hit you back just gotta show me where it's at  
Are you ready to go? (Are you ready to go?)_

_If you want it  
You've already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want_

_If you feel it  
It must be real just  
Say the word and  
I'm gonna give you what you want_

_Time is waiting  
We only got four minutes to save the world  
No hesitating  
Grab a boy  
Go grab your girl  
Time is waiting  
We only got four minutes to save the world  
No hesitating  
We only got four minutes huh four minutes  
So keep it up keep it up  
Don't be a prima donna  
You gotta get em a heart  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

_That's right keep it up keep it up  
Don't be a prima donna_

_You gotta get em a heart  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention_

Yeah

_And I know I can tell that you like it and that it's good  
By the way that you move  
Oh hey  
The road to hell is paved with good intentions  
Yeah  
But if I die tonight at least I can say I did what I wanted to do  
Tell me how 'bout you?_

_If you want it  
You've already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want_

If you feel it  
It must be real just  
Say the word and  
I'm gonna give you what you want

_Time is waiting  
We only got four minutes to save the world  
No hesitating  
Grab a boy  
Go grab your girl  
Time is waiting  
We only got four minutes to save the world  
No hesitating  
We only got four minutes huh four minutes_

_So keep it up keep it up  
Don't be a prima donna_

_You gotta get em a heart  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

_That's right keep it up keep it up  
Don't be a prima donna_

_You gotta get em a heart  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

_Breakdown  
Yeah_

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
Yeah uh_

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

_I've only got four minutes to save the world!"_

The song ended with the New Directions lined up on the stage as Will looked on.

"I take it the song was about Coach Sylvester." Will said.

"We're fed up with her already Mr Schue! She's put dirt in our lockers, twigs in our hair and custard in our shoes while we were doing gym class." Mercedes said.

"She needs to be sorted out before I go all Lima Heights!" Santana claimed.

"...I'll sort it. And I mean it." Will said before storming out. The New Directions looked on, puzzled. Kurt turned to Adam, who hadn't been talking to anyone recently.

"Are you okay? It's been a while since we talked." Kurt said.

"I'm fine." Adam said, looking at his phone with worry.

"You don't look it-"

"-I'M FINE, KURT!" Adam shouted. Everyone stopped and looked at him. Adam looked around and, holding back tears, ran out.

"What's up with him?" Kurt asked Blaine, hoping he'd know.

"I don't know, but something is really wrong. I've never seen him like that." Blaine replied. The two boys watched where Adam had left, intrigued as ever.

* * *

Sue walked into the locker room where she was greeted by Will, Emma and Shannon.

"And so I enter the world of the worst team known to mankind; She-Hulk, Dr Zaius and Danny Zuko." Sue said.

"We're making a stand Sue; what you've been doing to the Glee club needs to be seriously toned down." Shannon stated.

"I have several pamphlets that deal with issues like this." Emma whispered.

"We've taken this for three years and it needs to calm down. War isn't the answer here. Why can't we just work together in peace?" Will asked.

"William, war makes me feel alive. The Glee club is what provides me with entertainment as I try to destroy it." Sue said.

"And if you do destroy it, you'd go back to being bored again. So, why don't you lessen your efforts to provide you with more 'entertainment'?" Shannon asked. Sue, startled, stepped back and thought.

"She-Hulk, you have a point. Perhaps I could declare World War Sue over for now, but the battles go on." Sue said and walked away, but was stopped by the sound of Will playing music on a stereo. Will, Emma and Shannon sang together first.

_"War, huh, yeah  
What is it good for  
Absolutely nothing  
Uh-huh  
War, huh, yeah  
What is it good for  
Absolutely nothing  
Say it again, y'all"_

Sue then joined in with the others.

_"War, huh, good God  
What is it good for  
Absolutely nothing  
Listen to me_

_Ohhh, war, I despise  
Because it means destruction  
Of innocent lives_

_War means tears  
To thousands of mothers eyes  
When their sons go to fight  
And lose their lives."_

Sue then sang a section to herself.

_"I said, war, huh  
Good God, y'all  
What is it good for  
Absolutely nothing  
Say it again."_

The four adults sang together once more.

_"War, whoa, Lord  
What is it good for  
Absolutely nothing  
Listen to me_

_War, it ain't nothing  
But a heartbreaker  
War, friend only to the undertaker  
Ooooh, war  
It's an enemy to all mankind  
The point of war blows my mind  
War has caused unrest  
Within the younger generation  
Induction then destruction  
Who wants to die  
Aaaaah, war-huh  
Good God y'all  
What is it good for  
Absolutely nothing  
Say it, say it, say it  
War, huh  
What is it good for  
Absolutely nothing  
Listen to me_

_War, huh, yeah  
What is it good for  
Absolutely nothing  
Uh-huh  
War, huh, yeah  
What is it good for  
Absolutely nothing  
Say it again y'all  
War, huh, good God  
What is it good for  
Absolutely nothing  
Listen to me_

_War, it ain't nothing but a heartbreaker  
War, it's got one friend  
That's the undertaker  
Ooooh, war, has shattered  
Many a young mans dreams  
Made him disabled, bitter and mean  
Life is much to short and precious  
To spend fighting wars these days  
War can't give life  
It can only take it away_

_Ooooh, war, huh  
Good God y'all  
What is it good for  
Absolutely nothing  
Say it again_

_War, whoa, Lord  
What is it good for  
Absolutely nothing  
Listen to me_

_War, it ain't nothing but a heartbreaker  
War, friend only to the undertaker  
Peace, love and understanding  
Tell me, is there no place for them today  
They say we must fight to keep our freedom  
But Lord knows there's got to be a better way_

_Ooooooh, war, huh  
Good God y'all  
What is it good for  
You tell me  
Say it, say it, say it, say it_

_War, huh  
Good God y'all  
What is it good for  
Stand up and shout it  
Nothing!"_

Sue looked at the others and smiled.

"I was the best." She said, and departed.

* * *

The Glee club celebrated at the news involving Sue, though Adam still seemed distant. As everyone walked out, Blaine walked up to Will.

"Mr Schue, can you keep an eye on Adam? He's not himself and I'm worried." Blaine whispered and looked around.

"Oh...yeah, of course. Thanks for letting me know." Will said.

Blaine walked out and was met by Kurt, who grabbed his hand and pulled him outside the nearly empty McKinley after school and straight to Burt's car. The two of them got in the back and immediately held hands and smiled.

"Aren't you two the cutest?" Burt said jokingly.

The three of them laughed and joked all the way home. War was over.

* * *

**NEXT TIME…**

**"I want our first time to be perfect."**

**Kurt sat on his bed and cried.**

**_"Tonight, tonight…"_**

**Will came home to find a squeaky clean apartment.**


	4. FIRSTS

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 2, Episode 4: FIRSTS**

**4/22- When Kurt hears about Finn and Rachel's plans for their 'first time' he admits his worries to Blaine. The two boys decide they're ready for their first time, but an argument may hinder their plans. Meanwhile, Emma has similar worries.**

* * *

Kurt was sat in his room typing out yet another English essay that was due in the next day when his phone rang. He answered, surprised by who was calling.

"Puck?"

"Hey, dude. I just heard about an English essay that's due in tomorrow..." Puck began.

"I'll e-mail you mine when I'm done. Again."

"You're the best, Kurt! And don't worry; I'll remember to swap some words around this time!"

Puck hung up and Kurt smiled at the picture of Blaine on his screen before putting his phone down next to him. He carried on typing thoroughly before a thought came to his mind.

_'Wow, I'm thirsty.'_

Kurt walked down the stairs and approached the kitchen when he stopped at the sound of two voices coming from the living room. He recognised the voices as those of Finn and Rachel.

"I'm sorry I said I wanted to get it over with, that was a poor choice of words." Rachel said. Kurt wondered what she was talking about.

"It kinda was." Finn replied.

"Finn, I love you. You're my soul mate; I know you are. I want our first time to be special and it will be special, and I'm not rushing into things...I am ready." Rachel said.

"...Seriously?" Finn whispered.

"Of course." Rachel replied.

There was silence afterwards, so Kurt assumed the two were kissing. Thoughts ran through Kurt's head faster than ever.

_'FINN AND RACHEL! OH MY GOD! THEY'RE GONNA...'_

_'I can't believe my friends are gonna share their first time...'_

_'When will I have my first time?'_

As soon as Kurt thought of that as he entered the kitchen, he stopped.

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

Blaine was dancing in his room with Kurt on his bed, staring into space.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked. It took a while for Kurt to notice Blaine.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Last night you were all 'let's go round your house tomorrow after school and rehearse the dance for Glee club' and so far I'm the only one who's done some dancing. What's wrong?" Blaine explained.

"...Do you think I'm...interesting?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, you are by far the most interesting kid in Ohio." Blaine said and continued dancing. Kurt awkwardly picked up one of Blaine's boxing trophies and threw it about in his hands.

"No, I mean...sexually."

Blaine stopped and looked at his boyfriend, expecting him to laugh at the joke he'd made.

_'Oh, he's serious.' _Blaine thought.

"Oh." Blaine said.

"OH?" Kurt asked, looking offended as if Blaine was shocked that he could think about him sexually.

"No, come on! Not like that!" Blaine said, sitting on his bed and taking Kurt's hands.

"Kurt, everyone has their time when they're comfortable to be that intimate with someone. If both people in a relationship aren't ready, then there's no point in thinking about it. I love you, Kurt, and I am _very_ attracted to you. Someday, I know, there'll be a time when we're both ready and I am so cool with waiting for you to be where I am. I don't wanna push you. Whenever you're ready, I'll be there." Blaine explained. Kurt stared at him.

"Blaine, I am ready. That's why I asked you about it." Kurt said. Blaine froze.

"...Oh, well...so am I."

The two boys sat in silence for a minute or two.

"...Have you ever...?" Kurt asked.

"NO! God, no! I mean, there was this one guy at my gym last year who I got talking to and he was quite attractive and I was considering...you know...but then..." Blaine began.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Then...I realised I was in love with you. I blanked him and haven't seen him since. Maybe things would've been different, but after that whole thing with Adam last year I found out you were a virgin to. I wanted to save myself for you just in case." Blaine finished, blushing.

"I love you so much, Blaine Anderson." Kurt said.

"I love you to, Kurt Hummel." Blaine said back and kissed him.

"So...should we talk about, you know...when, where...?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded.

"Yep, but one thing first."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"...Dance with me."

* * *

Blaine was at in the auditorium, thinking about his conversation with Kurt the night before as he sang along to the song the band was playing.

_"She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart,  
While I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar,  
And we don't know how,  
How we got into this mad situation,  
Only doing things out of frustration_

Trying to make it work but man these times are hard,

She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time,  
I've got a new job now on the unemployment line,  
And we don't know how,  
How we got into this mess  
Is it god's test?  
Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best,

Trying to make it work but man these times are hard

But we're gonna start by  
Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,  
Sit talking up all night,  
Saying things we haven't for a while  
A while, yeah,  
We're smiling but we're close to tears,  
Even after all these years,  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time

_Oooooo  
Oooooo  
Oooooo_

_She's in line at the DOLE  
With her head held high (high)  
While I just lost my job but  
Didn't lose my pride_

But we both know how,  
How we're gonna make it work when it hurts,  
When you pick yourself up,  
You get kicked to the dirt,

Trying to make it work but,  
Man, these times are hard,

But we're gonna start by  
Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,  
Sit talking up all night,  
Doing things we haven't for a while,  
A while yeah,  
We're smiling but we're close to tears,  
Even after all these years,  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time.

Oooooo  
Oooooo  
Oooooo

_Yeah...  
Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,  
Sit talking up all night,  
Saying things we haven't for a while,  
We're smiling but we're close to tears,  
Even after all these years,  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time_

Ooooo, yeah, for the first time  
Ooooo, oh, for the first time,  
Yeah for the first time,  
(just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time)

Oh these times are hard,  
Yeah, they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby

_Oh these times are hard,  
Yeah, they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby_

_Oh these times are hard,  
Yeah, they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby_

_Oh these times are hard,  
Yeah, they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby."_

The song ended and Blaine jumped at the sound of a small applause from the corner of the room, coming from Emma.

"That was very good; I heard you as I walked by and I was drawn in. Lovely." Emma said.

"Thanks, Miss Pillsbury...actually, can I talk to you?" Blaine asked.

"Sure." Emma replied and joined Blaine on the stage.

"The thing is...me and Kurt want to, you know..." Blaine said awkwardly.

"I know what?" Emma asked.

"...Have our first time." Blaine said.

"First time doing what?" Emma asked.

"...Sex." Blaine whispered. Emma shuddered and her heart started beating fast.

"...Oh, okay. Wow. Aren't you too young?" Emma asked. Blaine shook his head.

"Wow, well...you'll be fine. This is something to sort out yourselves okay bye!" Emma said quickly before running out, leaving Blaine bewildered.

* * *

Will came home to find a squeaky clean apartment.

"Emma?"

"Hi! How was detention duty?" Emma asked.

"Great...have you stopped cleaning since you got home?" Will asked.

"Um...well, yes. I did a gentle sweep of the toilet an hour ago. Not a clean, just a gentle sweep. A gentle sweep." Emma said.

"What's wrong?" Will asked, concerned.

"...Oh, okay. The thing is, a student asked me about getting down and dirty today because they wanted advice on their first time and I just panicked and ran out because I don't have the first clue about it and I want to know and I want my first time to be with you but I don't think I'm ready yet and-"

"Woah, Emma! Relax! Listen to me, I love you. I will love you no matter if you're ready for something or not. The day will come when you will be ready and it will be so worth the wait. Until then, I will love you just as much as I always have, because you'll still be being you. And that was the woman I fell in love with." Will said gently.

Emma suddenly seemed much calmer as she stared into Will's eyes.

"Okay?" Will asked.

"Okay." Emma whispered with a nod. Will kissed her and sat on the couch. Emma, with a sigh of relief, quickly scrubbed the table with her toothbrush before taking off her yellow gloves.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine walked out of the cinema hand in hand after a late night showing. Blaine held the remaining popcorn in his other hand as Kurt used his free hand to eat what remained.

"That was a great film." Blaine said. Kurt nodded, his mouth full of popcorn. Blaine laughed. Kurt finished eating the popcorn and Blaine threw the tub in the bin as the two boys continued walking down the street.

"What if someone sees us walking hand in hand; they could tell Adam. He's odd enough at the moment as he is." Kurt said.

"Then, we'll deny it was us as it was too dark for anyone to recognise us." Blaine said.

"So, have you given any more thought about it, you know...our special night?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, yeah. It's all I have been thinking about, if I'm honest. I tried to get help from Miss Pillsbury but she just ran off for some reason, but-"

"-Wait, Miss Pillsbury? You told Miss Pillsbury?" Kurt asked, slightly angry.

"Well, yeah. She's a guidance counselor, who else would I ask for help?" Blaine asked.

"We don't need any help, Blaine." Kurt said bluntly.

"I think we do. We're an unusual couple." Blaine said.

"Oh, you mean it's odd that you would be with me?" Kurt asked, angrier than before.

"No, that's NOT what I'm saying." Blaine said, letting go of Kurt's hand.

"Isn't it? Because you don't seem too keen to talk about this." Kurt snapped.

"Why are you getting so angry about this? Of course I'm keen, don't be so childish about this." Blaine said.

"Oh, I'M the one who's childish? Says the one who instead of having an adult conversation wanted to dance in his bedroom!" Kurt said loudly.

"Well I'm SO SORRY if you don't like me being romantic!" Blaine shouted.

"Of course I want you to be romantic Blaine, but I also want to be intimate with you yet I'm getting the vibe that you don't! Are you just too scared to sleep with me Blaine, is that it? In case this turns out to be ONE BIG MISTAKE?" Kurt screamed. Blaine was stunned to silence.

"...Don't you dare. Don't you DARE suggest that we are a MISTAKE! I bloody love you, Kurt Hummel, and I do want to be intimate with you, but you've made all of this into a big deal when all I did was ask someone for help because I want our first time to be special! I'm putting all this effort into this for you, and you dare say that I'm doing that because I want to AVOID going to the next step of our relationship?" Blaine asked. Kurt went to speak.

"No, I'm not done!" Blaine snapped. Tears were filling his eyes as he started to choke on his words.

"Last year was heaven and hell for me, Kurt. At the start of the year I had a best friend, no family and a secret that was eating me alive. Then, my 'best friend' spilled my secret and practically ruined my life and it was HELL. But you know why I got through it? YOU. You were my heaven, you still are my heaven! And seeing you with Adam for all that time killed me, it really killed me. But I coped because I knew at least you were happy. I always wanted to be Adam just to feel what it was like to be loved by you, and it turns out I didn't need to be Adam and soon enough you were mine. By the end of the year I had lost my best friend, still had no family and had been outed, but I had YOU. And that was enough. You are all I need to get by. And I love you so much I can't describe it. Things have been going so well I've been pinching myself every day just in case I happen to wake up from this dream I've been having. But I'm standing here and it's turning into a nightmare and I just can't...I don't...want you to...slip away." Blaine poured his heart out and as tears fell he turned and walked away. Kurt shed a tear and walked after Blaine.

"Blaine, wait! Please!"

"Don't Kurt! Just, DON'T!"

And soon Blaine disappeared into the dark. Kurt was silent as he walked home. He walked in his house and went straight to his room. Kurt prepared himself for sleep as normal, pretending nothing had happened; he'd just had another great date with Blaine, as always. It was when he was finished that the sad feelings came rushing back. Kurt sat in his bed and cried.

* * *

The next day, Kurt was sat in the auditorium after school to get away from everything and quietly sang to himself.

_"Only you, you're the only thing I'll see forever  
In my eyes in my words and in everything I do  
Nothing else but you  
Ever."_

Kurt raised his head at the sound of Blaine's beautiful voice.__

"And there's nothing for me but Maria  
Every sight that I see is Maria."

Kurt sang once more.

"_Tony, Tony."_

Blaine sang again.

"_Always you, every thought I'll ever know  
Everywhere I go you'll be..."_

The two boys sang together as Blaine joined Kurt on stage.

"_All the world is only you and me."_

Kurt grew teary as he sang the next section.

_"Tonight, tonight  
It all began tonight  
I saw you and the world went away_

Tonight, tonight  
There's only you tonight  
What you are, what you do, what you say."

Blaine shared Kurt's tears as he sang.

_"Today, all day I had the feeling  
A miracle would happen  
I know now I was right."_

The two boys sang together and joined hands.

_"For here you are  
And what was just a world is a star  
Tonight_

Tonight, tonight  
The world is full of light  
With suns and moons all over the place

Tonight, tonight  
The world is wild and bright  
Going mad  
Shooting sparks into space

Today, the world was just an address  
A place for me to live in  
No better than all right

But here you are  
And what was just a world is a star  
Tonight

Good night, good night  
Sleep well and when you dream  
Dream of me  
Tonight."

The song ended and immediately after Kurt and Blaine's lips found each other. They parted before Kurt grabbed Blaine's shirt and pulled him in for another kiss. They rested their foreheads together when they broke apart.

"I'm so sorry." Kurt whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone on at you like that. I had no right." Blaine said.

"You had every right." Kurt whispered and stepped back from Blaine, looking him in the eyes.

"Don't cry you moron, you'll set me off." Blaine said jokingly and wiped the tear off of Kurt's face.

"I didn't sleep a wink last night." Kurt admitted.

"Neither did I. I just sat there and cried." Blaine said.

"I thought we were broken up." Kurt said, quivering slightly and growing teary again. Blaine pulled him into a hug.

"I will never break up with you." Blaine whispered.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you." Kurt whispered back.

"It was such a stupid fight. All over one thing." Blaine said.

"I want our first time to be perfect." Kurt said.

"So do I. But it could only ever be perfect, you know why? Because it would just be you and me. Our first time was always going to be perfect because we were together." Blaine said.

"You're right." Kurt said and kissed his boyfriend again.

"I love you." Kurt whispered.

"I love you." Blaine replied. The boys wiped the tears from their faces and held hands.

"So, shall we go to Breadstix, or a movie, or the mall?" Blaine asked.

"I know the perfect place to go." Kurt said.

"Where?"

"...Your house."

The two boys looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

* * *

Kurt was lying on Blaine's bed as Blaine took off his jacket. The two boys began kissing as they got under the covers and linked their fingers together. Blaine rubbed his nose against Kurt's and smiled.

"You and me." Blaine whispered.

"Always." Kurt replied.

It was their first time. And it was perfect.

* * *

**NEXT TIME…**

**"So, which musical is the best?"**

**Kurt and Finn stared at the adults in disbelief.**

**_"Beauty school dropout…"_**

**Those were the words neither of the boys ever wanted to hear.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow, this is a LONG episode! I hope you enjoyed it as well as all of the season so far. I'm very proud of this episode (it's probably my favourite) but I did find it hard to right. I actually did a bit of research for this as I found it difficult to write, but I felt I needed to develop Kurt and Blaine more as characters and not make them the perfect couple that never fights. Please review though guys, as I love getting reviews and this hasn't got any yet, which makes me sad :( I'm starting a rule that says if any season gets more reviews than the previous one, I'll almost certainly do another season e.g. If this season gets more reviews than season one by the time it's over, I'll definitely do a third season!**

**~ComicKid99**


	5. THE BEST MUSICAL

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 2, Episode 5: THE BEST MUSICAL**

**5/22- A debate breaks out when the Glee club argue about what musical is the best. A fierce competition takes shape, but can they decide? Meanwhile, Burt and Carole deliver some shocking news to Kurt and Finn.**

* * *

The choir room was filled with the noise of people shouting at each other. You could see the passion in their eyes as they argued with everyone around them. Will walked in and was taken aback by the racket.

"Guys, hey! What's going on here?" He shouted to stop the noise.

"Berry dared to say that Funny Girl is a better musical than Chicago, I mean...?" Santana said.

"It is far superior Santana; you just have to face facts." Rachel snapped.

"I can't BELIEVE we've been arguing about this all day! Can't we just leave it?" Artie asked.

"Hell no! I wanna say my piece!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"What's all this about?" Will asked.

"They're all fighting about different musicals being better than others." Finn stated.

"So, which musical is the best?" Adam asked, pretending to be interested.

Everyone looked at each other for a moment before the choir room exploded with noise again.

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

Kurt was sat in the front row of the auditorium with Blaine on the stage wearing all white, looking as handsome as he ever had. Santana, Brittany and Tina were walking around a huge set of white steps in angel costumes as Blaine walked down them. Kurt smiled at his boyfriend as Blaine started singing.

_"Your story sad to tell  
A teenage ne'er do well  
Most mixed up non-delinquent on the block  
Your future's so unclear now  
What's left of your career now?  
Can't even get a trade in on your smock_

La la la la la la la la

Beauty school dropout  
No graduation day for you  
Beauty school dropout  
Missed your midterms and flunked shampoo  
Well at least you could have taken time, to wash and clean your clothes up  
After spending all that dough to have the doctor fix your nose up

Baby get moving (Baby get moving)  
Why keep your feeble hopes alive?  
What are you proving? (What are you proving?)  
You've got the dream but not the drive

If you go for your diploma, you could join a steno pool  
Turn in your teasin' comb and go back to high school!

La la la la la la la la

Beauty school dropout (Beauty school dropout)  
Hanging around the corner store  
Beauty school dropout (Beauty school dropout)  
It's about time you knew the score

Well they couldn't teach you anything  
You think you're such a looker  
But no customer would go to you unless she was a hooker!

Baby don't sweat it (Don't sweat it)  
You're not cut out to hold a job  
Better forget it (Forget it)  
Who wants their hair done by a slob?

Now your bangs are curled, your lashes whirled, but still the world is cruel  
Wipe off that angel face and go back to high school!

Baby don't blow it  
Don't put my good advice to shame  
Baby you know it  
Even Dear Abby'd say the same!

_Now I've called the shot, get off the pot, I really gotta fly!  
Gotta be going to that, malt shop, in the sky!_

Beauty school dropout (Beauty school dropout)  
Go back to high school  
Beauty school dropout (Beauty school dropout)  
Go back to high school  
Beauty school dropout (Beauty school dropout)  
Go back to high school..."

Kurt applauded as the girls walked off the stage.

"Thanks, girls." Blaine said with a smile as they left. He jumped off the stage and approached Kurt.

"...So? What did you think?" Blaine asked. Kurt was smiling and staring at Blaine.

"What are you smiling at?" Blaine also asked.

"You. You're so handsome and good." Kurt said and wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"I can't believe you're mine." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

Blaine smiled and reluctantly pulled away.

"So, basically, I think 'Grease' is the best musical." Blaine said.

"It's definitely up there!" Kurt said with a smile before hopping up on stage himself and pulling out a cape and half a mask.

"Not let me make the case for 'The Phantom of the Opera'."

The music started playing as Blaine took a seat in the audience.

_"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night_

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar  
And you live as you've never lived before_

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
hear it, feel it, secretly possess you  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness that you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night_

_Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before  
Let your soul take you where you long to be  
Only then can you belong to me_

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night_

_You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night."_

The music ended and Blaine stood up from his seat and applauded before joining Kurt on the stage and wrapping his arms around him, much like Kurt had done moments earlier.

"I can't believe you're mine." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt smiled.

* * *

Kurt and Finn both met at the top of the stairs in their house and walked down them after being summoned to the living room.

"Do you know what this is about?" Finn asked.

"No idea." Kurt replied.

"...Are we in trouble?"

"No idea."

"Are THEY in trouble?"

"Finn, again...NO IDEA."

"Message received and understood."

The boys entered the living room, where Burt and Carole were sat on the couch and guided the boys to the seats next to them.

"...What's this about?" Finn asked, puzzled and scared.

"...We need to talk." Burt said calmly. Those were the words neither of the boys wanted to hear.

Burt and Carole looked at each other excitedly before Carole looked at the boys in turn.

"Burt proposed! We're GETTING MARRIED!" She exclaimed, and suddenly Burt started to laugh along with her as she showed off the engagement ring.

Kurt and Finn stared at the adults in disbelief.

"...Woah, what?" Finn asked.

"That's INCREDIBLE! CONGRATULATIONS!" Kurt shouted and hugged the two adults. After their initial excitement died down, everyone turned to Finn, who hadn't said much at all.

"Sweetheart, please be happy or us. For me. I know this is weird, but we'll get used to it. We can finally be a proper family!" Carole protested. Finn smiled slightly.

"I am happy for you, mom. Congratulations, to both of you."

Carole pulled Finn into a tight hug as Burt did with Kurt.

"I know I can't replace your dad, Finn, and I don't want to, and Carole will never and doesn't want to replace your mom, Kurt. We just wanna start a new family. I think we all deserve a bit of happiness, huh?" Burt asked. Everyone smiled and nodded.

"This is crazy. A good crazy, though. Awesome." Finn said, starting to accept the news and let it sink in.

"This is great! I'm gonna be the best wedding planning ever, just you wait! I imagine you want to get married early, yes? I thought so! Okay, I'll start preparations right away; I have SO MANY magazines in my room. We can get the Glee club to do the music and...ooh, I'm so excited! I have to call Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed and rushed out.

* * *

At Glee club the next day, Will was speaking to the group.

"Okay guys, we're putting aside rehearsals for Sectionals this week to not only prepare for Burt and Carole's wedding," there was a loud applause, "but to also decide what musical  
you think is the best! We've had 'Grease' and 'Phantom of the Opera' nominated...anything else?"

"Mr Schue, me and some other guys would like to put 'West Side Story' in the mix, 'cus it's the best. Plain and simple. We'll even show you." Santana said and looked at the band, who began playing music. Several Glee club members started rushing about and dancing along. Santana started off the song.

_"Puerto Rico  
My heart's devotion  
Let it sink back in the ocean  
Always the hurricanes blowing  
Always the population growing  
And the money owing  
And the sunlight streaming  
And the natives steaming  
I like the island Manhattan  
Smoke on your pipe  
And put that in!"_

Santana was then joined by Brittany, Tina and Sugar.__

"I like to be in America  
Okay by me in America  
Everything free in America..."

Puck then stepped in.__

"For a small fee in America!"

Santana sang again, followed by Puck, Tina and Sam.__

"Buying on credit is so nice..."

"One look at us and they charge twice!"

"I have my own washing machine!"

"What will you have to keep clean?"

Santana sang again, followed by Tina and Sugar.__

"Skyscrapers bloom in America!"

"Cadillacs zoom in America!"

"Industry boom in America!"

The boys then sang together.

_"Twelve in a room in America."_

Santana and Puck then sang alternate lines.__

"Lots of new housing with more space."

"Lots of doors slamming in our face!"

"I'll get a terrace apartment..."

"Better get rid of your accent."

"Life can be bright in America!"

The boys sang together once more.__

"If you can fight in America!"

The girls then sang, followed by the boys. The two groups sang in alternate sections.

_"Life is all right in America!"_

"If you're a white in America  
Lalalala America, America..."

"Here you are free and you have pride!"

"Long as you stay on your own side!"

"Free to be anything you choose!"

"Free to wait tables and shine shoes..."

"I like to be in America  
Okay by me in America  
Everything free in America!"

Puck sang a solo line.__

"For a small fee in America!"

The girls all sang together.__

"I like to be in America  
Okay by me in America  
Everything free in America!"

Puck sang again.

_"For a small fee in America!"_

Everyone all sang together as the song ended.__

"Lalalala America!  
Lalalala America!  
Lalalala America!  
Lalalala America!"

Everyone cheered and clapped as the song ended. Santana and Puck looked around smugly.

"Three words...West. Side. Story." Puck said.

"Really good job guys! Okay, anything else? Maybe one more?" Will asked.

"Mr Schue, I would like to throw 'Hairspray' into the mix! While I believe there are an infinite number of amazing musicals, and yes, I still stand by 'Funny Girl', I like how new 'Hairspray' can feel no matter what year I watch it and how it tackles some big issues." Rachel explained.

"Okay Rachel, take it away." Will said.

"I invite everyone to join in." Rachel said as she stood next to the piano. Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled, as if to say 'here we go!'. The piano started playing and Rachel began to sing.

_"You can't stop an avalanche  
As it races down the hill  
You can try to stop the seasons,  
But you know you never will  
And you can try to stop my dancin' feet  
But I just cannot stand still_

Cause the world keeps spinnin'  
Round and round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost till I heard the drums  
Then I found my way  
Cause you can't stop the beat...

5, 6, 7, 8!"

Rachel smiled as Finn got up and joined in with her as the tempo increased.__

"Ever since this old world began  
A woman found out if she shook it  
She could shake up a man  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
The best that I can today  
Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the sun in the sky  
You can wonder if you wanna  
But I never ask why  
If you try to hold me down  
I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
That you can't stop the beat!"

Kurt got up and started to sing. Blaine smiled at him as he did so.__

"You can't stop a river  
As it rushes to the sea..."

Artie sang the next few lines, feeling slightly left out.

_"You can try to stop the hands of time  
But you know it just can't be!"_

Kurt looked at Artie and laughed as he sang again.

_"And if they try to stop us Artie,  
I'll call the N Double A C P"_

The two boys then sang together.

_"Cause the world keeps spinning  
Round and round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost til I heard the drums  
Then I found my way  
Cause you can't stop the beat_

Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman liked to shake it  
On a Saturday night  
So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
With all my might today  
'Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
You can try to stop the paradise  
We're dreamin' of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
Cause you can't stop the beat!"

Everyone got up and started dancing, Kurt and Blaine sneaking looks and smiles at each other. Eventually, Mercedes belted out her own section.

_"You can't stop today  
As it comes speeding down the track  
Child, yesterday is history  
And it's never coming back  
Cause tomorrow is a brand new day  
And it don't know white from black!"_

_"Yeah!"_ Everyone shouted before Mercedes sang again accompanied by everyone.

_"Cause the world keeps spinning  
Round and round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost till I heard the drums  
Then I found my way  
'Cause you can't stop the beat_

Ever since we first saw the sun  
A man and woman liked to shake it  
When the day is done  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
And have some fun today  
Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
They can try to stop the paradise  
We're dreaming of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
You can't stop the beat!

You can't stop the beat!  
You can't stop the beat!  
You can't stop the beat!  
You can't stop the beat!"

Will applauded the group as they caught their breath.

"Okay guys, I think we could do this forever. I think it's safe to say that every musical is special and amazing in its own way; it can't be beaten by another musical for any one thing. Maybe there is just no way of deciding if one is better than the others. Agreed?"

The group slowly looked at each other and began to nod.

"West Side Story." Santana whispered to Rachel.

"Funny Girl." Rachel whispered back.

"So, how about we leave that and start preparing for a WEDDING?" Will exclaimed and the group smiled and clapped.

"I can't wait!" Kurt commented.

At the start of the week, Kurt couldn't stop thinking about musicals and whether one was better than the others, but Burt and Carole's news showed him just how unimportant all that business was, at least for now. He had something to really look forward to, and he couldn't wait to see the smile on his dad's face as Carole walks down the aisle. It was time to plan a wedding. His father's wedding.

Musicals? They can wait.

* * *

**NEXT TIME…**

**"No one has taught me about being a man more than you."**

**Everyone turned around to see a beautiful, glowing Carole walking down the aisle.**

**_"I think I wanna marry you…"_**

**Adam looked at Kurt and Blaine laughing together, and grew suspicious.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! Anyway, PLEASE read this. I'm hoping to get some reviews for this story, and I have a few ideas as to how you can contribute by sending a review! First of all, a competition! I want you to review the story offering a potential storyline for Season 3, and I'll choose my favourite and incorporate it somehow! It could be a single-episode arc or last for the whole series; who knows? Also, a later episode in this season is a tribute to Katy Perry, so feel free to suggest some songs you'd like me to include. Thanks!**

**~ComicKid99**


	6. OLD, NEW, BORROWED, BLUE

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 2, Episode 6: OLD, NEW, BORROWED, BLUE**

**6/22- The time for Burt and Carole's wedding has arrived, and Kurt and Finn have time to bond. As everyone arrives at the church, Adam begins to suspect the truth about Kurt and Blaine.**

* * *

Today was the day. Burt and Carole's wedding had arrived.

Kurt was sat on a stool in Blaine's bedroom, all suited up and ready to go, awaiting the arrival of the car to take them to the church. Finn walked in, also ready.

"Big day. Nervous?" Finn asked.

"Petrified." Kurt replied. Finn paused for a moment.

"...I guess today really is gonna make us brothers, huh?" Finn asked.

"Yep. You're stuck with me now." Kurt commented. Finn chuckled.

"That's not a bad thing. I always wanted a brother, and after everything we've been through I'm so glad it was you. No one has taught me about being a man more than you." Finn explained. The two boys smiled and hugged each other tightly.

"Gotta say, it was pretty cool of Blaine to let us guys get ready here." Finn said.

"I know. Are the others ready?"

"Yeah, Puck, Blaine and Sam are downstairs and everyone else has already set off. Speaking of Blaine, are you and him...?"

"Finn, not today." Kurt said.

"...You didn't deny it." Finn said slyly. Kurt turned and smiled at him. Finn beamed back.

"I knew it. Don't worry, I won't say anything. I'm happy for you. Blaine's awesome." Finn said.

"Speak of the devil..." Blaine said, making the others jump as he appeared at the door.

"The car's here." Blaine said. Finn and Kurt looked at each other encouragingly and Finn made his way downstairs, thanking Blaine for his help on the way. Blaine, looking dashing in his suit, smiled at Kurt.

"You look hot in that suit." Blaine said flirtatiously.

"Don't get me started on you, then. We'd never leave the room." Kurt flirted back and kissed his boyfriend before hugging him.

"I'm so nervous." Kurt whispered.

"Don't be." Blaine whispered back and pulled away.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

Everyone bar Carole, who of course had to be fashionably late, was gathered outside the church. They were all chatting excitedly and filled with happiness and delight. Adam was standing in the middle of the crowd, looking at everyone in turn and wondering what happened to his life. His phone buzzed.

_'Have a great day. Try not to do anything stupid...again. –S'_

Adam angrily shut his phone and put it away. The texting was becoming more and more frequent. Suddenly Adam caught sight of Kurt, jumping up and down with nerves and smiling at his dad. People started to make their way inside, but Adam kept watching Kurt. He thought about the time when Kurt was his, and how it all went wrong. Imagine if Kurt knew what he did all those years ago...there would never be a chance of getting him back...

Adam looked at Kurt and Blaine laughing together, and grew suspicious. The two boys seemed more comfortable in each other's company than ever before, and they were stood very close together. Very close. Adam swore that they briefly squeezed each other's hands. Then, the thought struck Adam.

_Are they a couple?_

Adam's thoughts were cut off but a way too excited Rachel signalling him to enter the church. He walked through the doors, looking back at Kurt and Blaine.

* * *

Everything was prepared; all that was needed was Carole. Will and Emma were sat in the audience and gave a look to the New Directions, who had gathered at the back of the church. Music began playing and Finn stepped forward.

_"It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you."_

Rachel stepped forward and began to sing, dancing around a glowing Finn.__

"Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you."

Quinn and Sam stepped forward, dancing together down the aisle as they sang together.__

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
No one will know..."

_"Come on girl."_

_"Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,  
Shots of patron..."_

_"And it's on girl."_

Brittany wheeled Artie forwards as he sang, with everyone else dancing their way up the aisle.__

"Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready."

Burt watched the New Directions with a look of pure joy on his face. Tina and Mike sang together.__

"Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you."

Blaine and Adam sang together as they danced their way up.__

"Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you."

Puck and Santana were next up, singing together.

_"Oh  
I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
So whatcha wanna do?"_

_"Let's just run girl."_

"If we wake up and we wanna break up that's cool.  
No, I won't blame you;"

_"It was fun girl."_

Artie sang again as the whole group danced in unison. The crowd started clapping to the beat as Kurt smiled widely at Burt.

_"Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready."_

The whole group sang together.__

"Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Just say I do,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby

Just say I do,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby

Oh  
Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you."

The song ended and the room erupted with applause. The New Directions briefly congratulated each other and took their seats as the classic wedding music started to play. Everyone turned around to see a beautiful, glowing Carole walking down the aisle. She reached Burt and the two of them smiled with delight. Their love filled the room.

* * *

The ceremony was short but sweet. The vows were emotional and the speeches given reduced most of the room to tears. Kurt spent the whole time looking at his dad, feeling as happy as he ever had been. He was so proud, but also spared a moment to look skyward.

_Don't worry, mom. You're staying exactly where you've always been...in my heart._

The reception was packed full of drunken dances and half-eaten sandwiches, but nonetheless everyone was having the perfect night. Adam took to the stage and music started playing. It was a slow song so everyone got up to dance, with Burt and Carole in the middle. Kurt took a seat next to Blaine and watched everyone dance.

"You did a great job planning this wedding. It's amazing." Blaine said.

"Thank you kind sir." Kurt said.

"...I really wanna kiss you so much right now." Blaine commented.

"Well, if you play your cards right..." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear and got up, joining Mercedes, Tina and Mike on the dance floor. Blaine smiled as he got up and joined them too. Adam began to sing.

_"This is by the book  
A picture perfect bride  
I got my happy ending  
In a fairy tale the knot must get tied  
This is what I dreamed  
Finally it's real  
I knew what I would look like  
But I never thought how I might feel_

And there's more more more to the story  
What you so often read  
Isn't always so  
There's more more to the story..."

Adam looked at Kurt and Blaine smiling at each other from across the dance floor.

_"...Now I know."_

Adam continued to sing, trying to block out his jealously.

_"Every princess is a beauty  
Every dragon must be cruel  
Big goes with bad  
And royal goes with duty  
We play our parts  
We follow every rule_

This is by the book  
I knew it from the start  
The ogre tries to hurt you  
But I never knew they meant in the heart  
And there's more more more to the story  
What you so clearly see  
Isn't' always so  
There's more more to the story  
Now I know, now I know

What you so fondly told  
Isn't always so  
There's more more to the story

Now I know this is by the book  
I got my happy ending..."

Adam forced a smile at his applause then got off the stage. Blaine immediately ran up.

"Hey everyone, I'm Blaine. I just want to say that I wish the happy couple all the luck in the world, 'cus they both deserve it. I've only known them just over a year but it's been a pleasure. I don't really have a mom or dad anymore, so when you two opened me with open arms I felt like that hole in my heart had been filled, so thank you. This song is for you, and for other people in the room who are special to me. You know who you are." Blaine said and briefly smiled at Kurt. Carole wiped away a tear, moved by Blaine's speech.

The music started and all the New Directions boys took to the stage. Finn grabbed a microphone off of Blaine and shook his hand. Blaine started to sing.

_"Her eyes, her eyes  
make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday (yeahh)_

I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But everytime she asks me "Do I look okay?"  
I say..."

Finn joined in and the two boys sang together as the New Directions girls joined the boys on stage.

_"When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are"_

Finn then sang on his own, swinging Rachel around him.

_"Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfects what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
'Cause you know I'll say..."

Everyone sang together until the end of the song.

_"When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

The way you are  
The way you are  
Yeah."

The roof practically fell off from the roar of the guests cheering and clapping. The rest of the night was just as blissful as the rest of the day, ending with Burt and Carole heading off for a weekend break. Everyone left for their own homes, with all the New Directions bidding farewell to each other, leaving on Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Finn. Rachel and Finn were picked up by her dads as Kurt and Blaine got into Blaine's car.

"The song was lovely." Kurt said.

"Thank you, kind sir." Blaine echoed Kurt's words from earlier and smiled.

"I need my bed." Kurt said, staring at Blaine.

"You don't look that tired. I thought you'd take advantage of having the house to yourself for the night." Blaine said.

"I'm not tired, that's the point..." Kurt said flirtatiously, leaning against Blaine's ear.

"...I _need_ my bed." He whispered.

Blaine couldn't have driven off faster.

Adam watched the boys drive off with a sigh before receiving yet another text from 'S'. He looked around him before making his own way home, ready to embrace the future, whatever it may bring.

* * *

**NEXT TIME…**

**"You're dating Kurt, aren't you?"**

**Blaine was determined to give Kurt the best birthday ever.**

**_"Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me…"_**

**It wasn't the surprise Kurt was expecting.**


	7. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 2, Episode 7: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU**

**7/22- It's Kurt's birthday, and Blaine is determined to give him the best party of all time, but his plans are put on hold when Adam confronts him about his relationship with Kurt.**

* * *

Kurt's alarm rang earlier than any other day, but for good reason.

Today was the day. The day Kurt Hummel turned 18.

He leaped out of bed and moisturised as normal (even if it was his birthday, there was to be no slacking) before changing into appropriately glamorous clothes and running downstairs.

He came downstairs where he was greeted by Burt, Carole, Finn and his favourite breakfast. After opening his presents, consisting of scarves and Elizabeth Taylor jewellery, he smiled at a series of cute texts Blaine had sent him before setting off for school. It was one of those few occasions where Burt offered to drive Kurt to school, and he had never declined the offer.

As far as Kurt was concerned, getting up slightly early was the hardest part of any birthday.

However, Blaine had been up for even longer. Blaine was determined to give Kurt the best birthday ever. Nothing had to stand in his way. He had a clear image in his head and the perfect present.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

Kurt walked into the choir room with many thoughts running through his head. He had assumed that at some point he would be surprised by something like a party or a present he wasn't expecting. Kurt was pretty certain there might be a surprise party if anything, however.

When Kurt walked in to see everyone in the Glee club in party hats and all lined up with smiles on their faces, he knew immediately a song was coming. Even Adam was smiling, which nowadays was a very rare occurrence. Blaine took to the piano, Finn took to the drums and Rachel placed a hat on Kurt's head and sat him down on a seat before standing next to Finn and his drum kit.

"This is for you, dude." Finn said as the music began. Rachel began to sing.

_"You know it doesn't make much sense  
There ought to be a law against  
Anyone who takes offense  
At a day in your celebration  
Cause we all know in our minds  
That there ought to be a time  
That we can set aside  
To show just how much we love you  
And I'm sure you would agree  
It couldn't fit more perfectly  
Than to have a world party on the day you came to be."_

Everyone joined in and sang as they hugged Kurt and passed him many presents.

_"Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday_

Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday!"

Finn then sang the next verse.

_"I just never understood  
How a man who died for good  
Could not have a day that would  
Be set aside for his recognition  
Because it should never be  
Just because some cannot see  
The dream as clear as he  
that they should make it become an illusion  
And we all know everything  
That he stood for time will bring  
For in peace our hearts will sing  
Thanks to Martin Luther King."_

Everyone joined in again, with Blaine sneaking a wink at Kurt.__

"Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday

Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday!"

Santana then sang.

_"Why has there never been a holiday  
Where peace is celebrated  
all throughout the world."_

Adam and Blaine then sang together.

_"The time is overdue  
For people like me and you  
Who know the way to truth  
Is love and unity to all God's children  
It should be a great event  
And the whole day should be spent  
In full remembrance  
Of those who lived and died for the oneness of all people  
So let us all begin  
We know that love can win  
Let it out don't hold it in  
Sing it loud as you can!"_

Everyone joined in again and danced around a laughing Kurt.__

"Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday  
Ooh yeah  
Happy birthday..."

The song ended with everyone gathering around Kurt as Mercedes sang the last section.

_"We know the key to unify all people  
Is in the dream that you had so long ago  
That lives in all of the hearts of people  
That believe in unity  
We'll make the dream become a reality  
I know we will  
Because our hearts tell us so."_

Kurt stood up and cheered as everyone formed a group hug. As far as birthdays went, that was a very good start. Kurt hugged everyone in turn, but Adam noticed that he hugged Blaine for the longest...

* * *

Blaine smiled as he stared at the streamers and party favours in his locker. Amongst the colourful mess was Kurt's present, neatly wrapped. Blaine shut his locker with a happy sigh and jumped at the sight of Adam.

"Hey, you okay?" Blaine asked.

"You're dating Kurt, aren't you?" Adam asked instinctively. Blaine froze.

"...I...what?" Blaine asked.

"You don't have to deny it. You two were laughing and cuddling at the wedding and back there in the choir room." Adam said.

"...Adam, I-"

"-Blaine, it's...fine. I won't lie, I'm jealous, but I screwed things up with you AND Kurt last year. Seeing him always smiling nowadays is fantastic, and that's obviously because he's with you. I think we both know that's what he's wanted all along." Adam said.

"Thank you. That means so much to me. We were playing it down for you." Blaine said.

"You don't have to, and congrats. I'm fed up of all this fighting, what with you and Kurt and..."

"...And what, Adam?" Blaine asked, concerned.

"...I keep getting these texts from someone called 'S'. He's been harassing me." Adam admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Is that why you've been so distant lately?" Blaine asked. Adam nodded.

"They've been texting me more and more." Adam said.

"What about?" Blaine asked. Adam's heart rate increased; Blaine must never know the truth.

"...Just stuff. Nothing major. What should I do?" Adam asked.

"Confront them! Call them out! Arrange a meeting; if they've been texting you so much they must want to meet you or something. But be careful." Blaine suggested.

"You're right, thanks." Adam said and walked off. He turned back.

"Blaine, I'm glad you've turned things around despite what I did last year. I'm glad you're finally happy again." Adam said.

"Me to. More than ever." Blaine replied as Adam walked off with a slight smile. He got out his phone and text Kurt.

_'Meet me in the choir room at lunch xx –B'_

He then got Kurt's present out of his locker, placed it in his bag and walked down the corridor to his next lesson. His phone buzzed and he smiled as he read the text.

_'See you then ;) xx –K'_

* * *

The bell rang for lunch and Kurt practically ran to the choir room, bursting with excitement. He entered the room and saw Blaine was already there, with a blanket, cupcake and present lying on top of the piano.

"Is this my surprise?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"In a way." Blaine replied. Kurt took a seat next to the piano and looked up in awe at his boyfriend, who was leaning against it.

"So, I've gotten you five things." Blaine said.

"FIVE? You didn't need to do-"

"-Kurt, you're worth it, and it's not what you might think." Blaine said. Kurt mimed sealing his lips.

"First," Blaine began, "I have some good news. Adam knows about us and he's fine with it. Apparently we've been lovey dovey at the wedding and earlier today and he put two and two together."

"Oh, well, I guess that is good news. I thought he'd have reacted differently." Kurt said. Blaine nodded in agreement.

"I think he's busy with something else." Blaine said before grabbing a chair and sitting next to Kurt.

"Secondly, we're going out to dinner tonight at a place of your choice. Burt, Carole and Finn are coming to and Burt and I are paying. Don't hold back." Blaine said and smiled as Kurt took his hand.

"Next, this..." Blaine said and pushed the present towards Kurt who opened it quickly and saw two things; a shirt and a bottle of perfume. Kurt welled up as he picked up the bottle, knowing instantly what it was.

"You said ages ago it was-"

"-My mom's favourite perfume." Kurt finished, a tear running down his cheek. He looked at Blaine.

"How did you find this? It was discontinued years ago." Kurt said.

"I found it overseas; it's still available in limited numbers." Blaine replied.

"This is amazing. Thank you." An emotional Kurt said and kissed Blaine with passion, not caring if anyone saw.

"This is why I love you." Kurt added and picked up the shirt. He smelt it and smiled.

"This smells of you." Kurt commented. Blaine nodded.

"That was the shirt I wore the day I realised I was in love with you." Blaine said. Kurt shed another tear and playfully tapped him.

"...You still have it?"

"It's too small for me now, but I never had the heart to get rid of it. You can take it to New York with you when you get into NYADA so you can always feel me there." Blaine said and Kurt kissed him again.

"That's so romantic. This is all so incredible. _You're_ incredible." Kurt said and Blaine smiled.

"As are you. So, that was three and four...ready for number five?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and Blaine took Kurt by the hand, sitting him down on a chair in the audience. Blaine then took a guitar and sat on a stool, facing Kurt. He started playing and Kurt squealed with delight as he recognised the song. Blaine started to sing heavenly.

_"Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me."_

Kurt smiled as he joined in, staring into Blaine's eyes.

_"I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes  
When you smile  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs,  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly."_

The two boys sang together, looking at the one they loved the most.

_"I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do  
It's you  
Oh, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things..."_

Kurt sang the next section as Blaine kept playing.

_"You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me."_

Blaine then sang again.

_"I know you've never loved  
The sound of your voice on tape  
You never want  
To know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me."_

The boys sang again.

_"I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things..."_

Blaine sang the next line, _"You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you."_

_"And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to."_ Kurt sang.

_"If I let you know I'm here for you..."_ Blaine sang back.

_"Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh."_ Kurt sang before Blaine sang another section.

_"And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you,  
Oh, it's you,  
It's you they add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all these little things."_

Blaine teared up as he sang, staring at Kurt. The two boys sang together again.

_"I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things."_

Kurt stared at Blaine and thought to himself.

_'God, I love this boy.'_

Blaine stared at Kurt and thought to himself.

_'God, I love this boy.'_

Kurt got up and hugged Blaine tightly.

"Best birthday ever." Kurt whispered.

"Mission accomplished." Blaine whispered back and held his boyfriend close. It wasn't the surprise Kurt was expecting.

It was so much better.

* * *

**NEXT TIME…**

**"So, you're 'S'?"**

**Kurt needed to tell everyone the truth.**

**_"And when she's talking, she's saying that she's mine..."_**

**Adam read the sign before him; 'Dalton Academy'.**


	8. PIANO MAN

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 2, Episode 8: PIANO MAN**

**8/22- As the Glee club celebrate the music of Billy Joel, Kurt decides to tell everyone about him and Blaine while Adam finally confronts 'S' in person.**

* * *

Will walked into the choir room at the start of a new week and immediately wrote 'BILLY JOEL' on the whiteboard. The buzz in the room was felt instantly, especially because Will had brought in a huge Sectionals trophy with him.

"Well guys, that's ANOTHER Sectionals in the bag!" Will said, and everyone cheered.

"Now, we need to turn our focus to Regionals. First, this week is gonna be a slight detour. I've spent the weekend sorting through my records and I stumbled across one by Billy Joel, and I spent every minute since singing many of his incredible songs. So, to satisfy by fix, it's Billy Joel week!" Will exclaimed, and was met by a load of cheering, mainly from Puck.

"Man, I love Billy Joel." Puck exclaimed.

Kurt looked over to Blaine, sat a few seats to his right. He was smiling and clapping with obvious excitement. Kurt was so proud to be his boyfriend; he often felt he wasn't good enough for him. He was proud...so why was he still keeping it a secret? Adam knew now, so what's the point in holding it back.

Kurt needed to tell everyone the truth.

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

Blaine was sat at the piano, with a band member with a harmonica standing next to him.

"I'm singing my favourite song of his; his first big hit from 1973." Blaine said. The harmonica player started playing, and Blaine began to sing in front of the Glee club.

_"It's nine o'clock on a Saturday  
The regular crowd shuffles in  
There's an old man sitting next to me  
Making love to his tonic and gin_

He says, 'Son can you play me a memory  
I'm not really sure how it goes  
But it's sad and it's sweet  
And I knew it complete  
When I wore a younger man's clothes'

Sing us a song you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feeling alright

Now John at the bar is a friend of mine  
He gets me my drinks for free  
And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke  
But there's someplace that he'd rather be

He says, 'Bill, I believe this is killing me'  
As a smile ran away from his face  
'Well, I'm sure that I could be a movie star  
If I could get out of this place'

Now Paul is a real estate novelist  
Who never had time for a wife  
And he's talking with Davy, who's still in the Navy  
And probably will be for life

And the waitress is practicing politics  
As the businessmen slowly get stoned  
Yes they're sharing a drink they call loneliness  
But it's better than drinking alone

Sing us a song you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feeling alright

It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday  
And the manager gives me a smile  
'Cause he knows that it's me they've been coming to see  
To forget about life for a while

And the piano sounds like a carnival  
And the microphone smells like a beer  
And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar  
And say 'Man what are you doing here?'

Sing us a song you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feeling alright."

The song ended and everyone applauded. Will wrapped his arm around Blaine.

"Amazing Blaine, and such an incredible song! Great job! Okay, let's see-"

"-Mr Schue, sorry to interrupt...can I say something?" Kurt said quickly.

"Sure, Kurt." Will said and sat down. Blaine went to sit down but Kurt stopped him.

"No more lies." Kurt whispered with a smile.

"Okay everyone, I've been lying to you since the start of summer. We wanted to play this down a bit, but there isn't a need anymore. Something's happened, something good, and I couldn't be happier. Some of you already know, but to clarify...I have a boyfriend." Kurt said. Everyone smiled.

"...Who?" Brittany asked. Kurt smiled and grabbed Blaine's hand. Blaine smiled at Kurt. There were many cries of 'aww' and 'I knew it' and 'finally' all around the room.

"We've been dating since the end of the last school year, and I just needed you to know. So, no more hiding." Kurt said proudly and Blaine kissed Kurt's hand before leading him to two empty seats next to each other. Blaine smiled at Adam as he sat, Adam giving him a thumbs up.

"Must be a kick in the teeth for you, Adam." Santana said smugly. Adam stared at her for a moment.

"Thanks for telling them." Blaine said, still holding Kurt's hand.

"Anything to show you off." Kurt said with a laugh before kissing Blaine.

"God, that's gonna take a lot of vomiting to get used to." Santana snapped.

* * *

Adam was sat in the cafeteria with his phone out, scrolling through text after text from 'S'. It was time to take Blaine's advice. For the first time, Adam replied to 'S'.

_'No more games. Text me a place to meet. It's about time we saw each other face to face. –A'_

Adam waited desperately for a reply, and got one very quickly.

_'About time...'_

Adam read the address and was unsure of what to expect. He got up and ran through the halls and out the door before texting Blaine.

_'Tell teachers I've gone home. Not feeling well. –A'_

* * *

The auditorium was filled with the New Directions in matching outfits, ready to perform a number.

"Okay guys, since Adam is sick let's work around his absence. I'm glad you all already knew the lyrics to the song because this could be a contender for Regionals. Let's go!" Will said with a smile as he started the music. Puck sang first.

_"Harry Truman, Doris Day, Red China, Johnny Ray  
South Pacific, Walter Winchell, Joe DiMaggio  
Joe McCarthy, Richard Nixon, Studebaker, Television  
North Korea, South Korea, Marilyn Monroe_

Rosenberg's H-Bomb, Sugar Ray, Panmunjom  
Brando, The King And I, and The Catcher In The Rye  
Eisenhower, Vaccine, England's got a new queen  
Marciano, Liberace, Santayana goodbye."

Everybody sang together for the chorus.

_"We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it."_

Finn sang the next verse.

_"Joseph Stalin, Malenkov, Nasser and Prokofiev  
Rockefeller, Campanella, Communist Bloc  
Roy Cohn, Juan Peron, Toscanini, Dacron  
Dien Bien Phu Falls, Rock Around the Clock  
Einstein, James Dean, Brooklyn's got a winning team  
Davy Crockett, Peter Pan, Elvis Presley, Disneyland  
Bardot, Budapest, Alabama, Khrushchev  
Princess Grace, Peyton Place, Trouble in the Suez!"_

Everyone sang together again.

_"We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it."_

Blaine sang a section.

_"Little Rock, Pasternak, Mickey Mantle, Kerouac  
Sputnik, Chou En-Lai, Bridge On The River Kwai  
Lebanon, Charles de Gaulle, California baseball  
Starkweather Homicide, Children of Thalidomide..."_

Sam then joined in.

"_Buddy Holly, Ben-Hur, Space Monkey, Mafia  
Hula Hoops, Castro, Edsel is a no-go  
U2, Syngman Rhee, payola and Kennedy  
Chubby Checker, Psycho, Belgians in the Congo."_

The whole group sang together again while moving in sync.

_"We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it."_

Mike sang the next section.

_"Hemingway, Eichmann, Stranger in a Strange Land  
Dylan, Berlin, Bay of Pigs invasion  
Lawrence of Arabia, British Beatlemania  
Ole Miss, John Glenn, Liston beats Patterson_

Pope Paul, Malcolm X, British Politician sex  
J.F.K. blown away, what else do I have to say?"

Everyone sang together once more.

_"We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it."_

Artie sang a verse.

_"Birth control, Ho Chi Minh, Richard Nixon back again  
Moonshot, Woodstock, Watergate, punk rock  
Begin, Reagan, Palestine, Terror on the airline  
Ayatollah's in Iran, Russians in Afghanistan  
Wheel of Fortune, Sally Ride, heavy metal, suicide  
Foreign debts, homeless Vets, AIDS, Crack, Bernie Goetz  
Hypodermics on the shore, China's under martial law  
Rock and Roll, cola wars, I can't take it anymore!"_

The group sang together again in perfect harmony until the end of the song.

_"We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
But when we are gone  
It will still burn on and on and on and on  
And on and on and on and on..._

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No, we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No, we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it."

The song ended and Will applauded.

"Billy would be proud." He said with pride. The New Directions smiled. As they all walked off stage, Kurt grabbed Blaine.

"Adam seemed fine earlier." Kurt said.

"I know; something's up." Blaine said.

* * *

Adam read the sign before him; 'Dalton Academy'. He didn't know much about the school except it was just for boys and had a very strict no bullying policy. He remembered Blaine talking about how he wasn't allowed to go there, so they went to McKinley instead. He also knew that their Glee club, the Warblers, was their main competition for Regionals. Adam realised 'S' must be a student there.

He walked in and looked around in awe of the polished floors and spiral staircases. Everyone gave him peculiar looks because he wasn't wearing their uniform; blue blazers with red piping and grey trousers. He assumed they thought he was a new kid and left him alone. He continued walking through the corridors and stopped at the sound of singing.

_'The Warblers...'_ He thought and followed the noise. The door was slightly open and Adam peered through and saw the Warblers singing acapella. And they were _good_. One boy, clearly the lead, was tall with brown hair and a quiff. Adam could tell he was gay. The boy started to sing, backed up by the others.

_"Uptown girl  
She's been living in her uptown world  
I bet she never had a backstreet guy  
I bet her mama never told her why_

I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am

And when she knows what  
She wants from her time  
And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mind

She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an uptown girl

You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
She's getting tired of her high class toys  
And all her presents from her uptown boys  
She's got a choice

Uptown girl  
You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win

And when she's walking  
She's looking so fine  
And when she's talking  
She'll say that she's mine

She'll say I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love  
With and uptown girl

She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am

Uptown girl  
She's my uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl."

The song ended and the Warblers all congratulated each other before walking out the room. The crowd emptied as Adam hid behind a pillar. He noticed that the lead singer had taken a seat on the couch in the empty room. Adam tentatively walked in and faced him.

"...Ah, Adam," the boy said, "How are you? Nice to finally meet in person. You're pretty attractive."

"Now's not the time to flirt, is it?" Adam asked with a straight face.

"Maybe. Maybe not." The boy replied.

"So, you're 'S'?" Adam asked. The boy nodded.

"In the flesh. And you're Adam Crawford. You don't seem the type to do what you did."

"How did you find out? WHO HAVE YOU TOLD?" Adam demanded.

"Woah, calm down! All in good time. It's a story I've wanted to tell for a while, and I won't waste it. Allow me to introduce myself formally. You know me as 'S', but I think it's time you knew my proper name..."

The boy held out his hand to Adam.

"Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe."

* * *

**NEXT TIME…**

**"You've got to be brave."**

**Adam had never hated anyone more.**

**_"Annie, are you okay?"_**

**Kurt gasped at the person before him...Jesse St James.**


	9. BRAVE

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 2, Episode 9: BRAVE**

**9/22- Adam and Sebastian come to blows, and Blaine begins to suspect that Adam is hiding something. Meanwhile, a shock appearance from Jesse St James prompts Kurt to stand up for himself and Will announces some very good news.**

* * *

Adam was sat at a table in the cafeteria when Blaine approached him.

"I got your text...did you meet 'S'?" Blaine asked.

"Yep, he's this guy called Sebastian. Goes to Dalton Academy." Adam replied.

"How did he get your number? Why's he harassing you?" Blaine asked.

"He won't tell me how he got it, but he knows." Adam said, holding back both anger and tears.

"...Knows what?"

Adam panicked. Sometimes he forgot Blaine didn't know the truth about him. If he found out...he'd definitely never see him in the same way again.

_No one else must find out._

"Um...nothing. Don't worry." Adam said quickly and walked off at a fast pace. Blaine watched him go, curious.

"What are you hiding, Adam Crawford?" Blaine asked himself.

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

"Okay guys, sit down." Will said excitedly during Glee rehearsals. Everyone did so.

"I have an announcement to make." Will continued. Everyone leaned forward in their seats.

"...What is it?" Puck asked.

"Miss Pillsbury and I...are GETTING MARRIED!"

Everyone in the choir room exploded into cheers and applause. Santana and Puck resulted to chanting their happiness and soon the New Directions formed a group hug around Will.

* * *

Kurt was walking out of McKinley at the end of another long day when Adam approached him.

"Can you take me somewhere?" Adam asked. Kurt looked confused.

"I'm fine, thanks." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Kurt, please. I know I've made my fair share of mistakes and you still haven't completely forgiven me...but please. I need to sort something out before it's too late. I'm sorry I have spoken to you recently but this has been getting me down. Please?" Adam asked.

"...Okay. Where is it?" Kurt asked.

"Dalton Academy."

* * *

"Good news about Mr Schue, huh?" Kurt asked as they pulled up outside Dalton.

"Yeah, great." Adam replied, his mind elsewhere.

Kurt and Adam walked through the halls of Dalton, Kurt gawping at the expensive looking decoration.

"Wow, I can see why Blaine wanted to come here." Kurt commented.

"Bet you're glad he didn't." Adam said.

"God, yes." Kurt said very quickly. Adam looked at him sadly for a moment and looked away again.

"Sorry." Kurt said.

"It's fine." Adam replied.

The two boys walked into the Warblers' rehearsal room, where Sebastian was sat on the couch.

"ADAM! There you are; I was beginning to worry." Sebastian said with a hint of sarcasm. Kurt instantly didn't like him.

"Who's this? You never told me about him!" Kurt asked.

"I'm Sebastian...a friend of Adam's. And yes, Adam is so very good at keeping secrets." Sebastian said. Adam stared angrily at Sebastian. Kurt friendly held out his hand and introduced himself but Sebastian just stared at him and laughed.

"Sorry, I don't touch people that look that gay." Sebastian said. Kurt pulled his arm back and looked gobsmacked.

"You're gay." Adam snapped at Sebastian.

"I'm aware of that, but based on this meeting the scale of which gayness is measured is now 'one to Kurt'." Sebastian said rudely. Kurt tutted at him and walked out.

"I'll be in the car." Kurt said, annoyed. He walked out then turned back.

"You give gays a bad name." Kurt said and walked away. Sebastian did his best sarcastic wave goodbye before smiling at Adam.

"You just can't stay away, can you?" Sebastian said flirtatiously.

"Don't try to be all flirty; I'm not interested." Adam snapped.

"Fine. What do you want?" Sebastian asked.

"I want to know how and why you're doing this to me." Adam demanded.

"I must say I'm finding your assertiveness very sexy."

"Be quiet. Have you told anyone about me?" Adam asked.

"No. I'd rather just have some fun." Sebastian replied.

"How did you find out?" Adam asked, getting angry even thinking about his past.

"Now that I don't want to say just yet. All in good time, Adam. Is that even your name?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course it is."

"Why are you so desperate to ruin my fun?" Sebastian asked.

"I've been running from what happened that day all my life. I made a good friend in Blaine and even Kurt for the most part. I ruined things with both of them last year but now everything's getting better. I don't want to lose my friends again." Adam explained.

"Well don't worry. For now, your secret's safe with me." Sebastian said.

"I need a guarantee of your silence." Adam said.

"You'll just have to trust me." Sebastian said.

"I'd rather die."

"Well, we wouldn't want that."

Adam ran his fingers through his hair and walked around the room. Sebastian watched him all the time with a slight smile.

"...How could you do that to a family? Why did you do it?" Sebastian taunted. Adam felt the tears forming in his eyes.

"It was an ACCIDENT."

"Oh, I'm sure it was." Sebastian said sarcastically. Adam glared at Sebastian and grabbed him by the tie, forcing him to stand up. The boys were face to face; their lips barely a centimetre apart.

"You listen to me. No one must know. I beg of you...don't tell anyone." Adam whispered.

"I won't..." Sebastian said. He leant just a bit closer to Adam, staring at his lips.

"...For now." He finished speaking and moved hi sight from Adam's lips to directly into his eyes.

"Do you feel that heat between us?" Sebastian asked.

"...NO." Adam said and walked away.

"Why don't we let out our frustration through a song?" Sebastian suggested and clicked, leading a group of musicians to enter. They began playing and Adam immediately knew the song. Adam looked at Sebastian, who was smiling and encouraging Adam to sing.

"Come on, sing with me. Be brave." Sebastian said and started to sing.

_"Uh, as he came into the window  
It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!  
He came into her apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!  
She ran underneath the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down  
It was her doom  
Annie are you OK?"_

Adam gave up and joined in.

_"So, Annie are you OK?"_

Sebastian sang before the two boys sang alternate lines.

_"Are you OK, Annie?"_

_"Annie are you OK?"_

_"So, Annie are you OK?"_

_"Are you OK, Annie?"_

_"Annie are you OK?"_

_"So, Annie are you OK?"_

_"Are you OK, Annie?"_

_"Annie are you OK?"_

_"So, Annie are you OK?"_

The two boys sang together.

_"Are you OK, Annie?  
Annie are you OK?  
Will you tell us that you're OK ([Sebastian:] uh!)  
There's a sign in the window  
That he struck you - A crescendo Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet ([Sebastian:] uh!)  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom"_

They sang alternate lines again, with Sebastian starting.

_"Annie are you OK?"_

_"So, Annie are you OK?"_

_"Are you OK Annie?"_

_"Annie are you OK?"_

_"So, Annie are you OK?"_

_"Are you OK Annie?"_

"Annie are you OK?"

"So, Annie are you OK?"

They sang together for one line, before singing alternate lines again.

"_Are you OK Annie?"_

_"You've been hit by"_

_"You've been hit by"_

The boys sang together again.

_"A Smooth Criminal"_

Sebastian sang a section.

_"So they came into the outway  
It was Sunday - What a black day, uh!  
Mouth to mouth resuscitation  
Sounding heartbeats - Intimidations  
Annie are you OK?"_

The boys sang alternate lines again, with Adam starting.

_"So, Annie are you OK?"_

_"Are you OK Annie?"_

_"Annie are you OK?"_

_"So, Annie are you OK?"_

_"Are you OK Annie?"_

_"Annie are you OK?"_

_"So, Annie are you OK?"_

_"Are you OK Annie?"_

_"Annie are you OK?"_

_"So, Annie are you OK?"_

The boys sang together again, walking around the room.

_"Annie are you OK?  
Will you tell us that you're OK  
There's a sign in the window  
That he struck you - A crescendo Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom_

Annie are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?"

Sebastian sang, then Adam sang and then the boys sang together.

_"You've been hit by"_

_"You've been struck by"_

_"A Smooth Criminal."_

Adam then sang, with Sebastian backing him up.

_"I don't know!  
(Annie are you OK, Will you tell us, that you're OK)  
I don't know!  
(There's a sign in the window)  
I don't know!  
(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)  
I don't know!  
(He came into your apartment)  
I don't know!  
(Left bloodstains on the carpet)  
I don't know why baby!  
(Then you ran into the bedroom)  
I don't know!  
(You were struck down)  
(It was your doom - Annie!)  
(Annie are you OK?)  
Dang, gone it - Baby!  
(Will you tell us, that you're OK)  
Dang, gone it - Baby!  
(There's a sign in the window)  
Dang, gone it - baby!  
(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)  
Hoo! Hoo!  
(He came into your apartment)  
Dang, gone it!  
(Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
(Then you ran into the bedroom)  
Dang gone it!  
(You were struck down)  
(It was your doom - Annie!)"_

Sebastian sang.

_"You've been hit by"_

The two boys sang together.

"_You've been struck by  
A Smooth Criminal."_

The song ended and Adam immediately stared at Sebastian before rushing out. Adam had never hated anyone more.

"You better keep your word." Adam said as he left.

"You were great to, by the way." Sebastian added smugly.

Adam stormed out and joined Kurt in the car.

"You okay?" Kurt asked.

"...Fine." Adam replied.

* * *

The next day, the New Directions walked into the choir room and stopped dead. Kurt gasped at the person before him...Jesse St James.

"Hey everyone, I'd take the time to call you all by your nicknames but not only do I not care, don't have the time and I haven't seen some of you before...I can't remember some of your real names." Jesse said smugly. He smiled at Rachel and Finn took a step forward, but Rachel stopped him with her arm.

"What the hell are you doing here, Jesse St Sucks?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, but I remember you all too well, the biggest girl in the world." Jesse said.

"Hey!" Blaine objected.

"Oh, standing up for him, are we? Who are you?" Jesse asked.

"What are you doing here, Jesse?" Rachel asked, still shocked.

"I've been spending my time at college but that fell through, so here I am. I wanna help you with your inevitable NYADA audition." Jesse explained. No one seemed pleased.

"Well, maybe you could help me AND Kurt." Rachel suggested.

"YOU'RE auditioning, Kurt? That's brave. Are you, like, a failure junkie?" Jesse asked. Blaine went to speak again but Kurt stopped him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked.

"Well, it's just...are you sure you're talented enough to have a chance of getting in?"

Once again, Kurt stopped Blaine from interrupting.

"Listen here, I AM talented enough. I've had enough crap from people like you over the years who think they're better than me, but not this time! I've grown so much since we last met, and the only way is up! I'm just as talented as you, heck, I'm just as talented as Rachel. I'm practically the male Rachel! So when people like you mock me, it only makes me work harder and want it even more. I WILL get into NYADA, you wait and see. Also, how dare you be the one to question my ability; didn't you audition for NYADA last year? And what happened? Oh yeah, you DIDN'T get in. And that makes you better than me how, exactly?" Kurt shouted, and everyone in the Glee club stared at him in awe. Jesse stood in silence for a moment.

"...I'm, uh...gonna tell Mr Schue I'd like to help out." Jesse said then rushed out without looking at anyone. There were a few claps and cheers from the Glee club. Santana pulled Kurt into a hug.

"I've taught you all I can." She said emotionally and proudly.

As everyone sat down, Blaine turned to Kurt.

"That was pretty hot." Blaine said.

"He just released anger in me. I realised a long time ago after some bullying from Karofsky that I need to stand up for myself. You've got to be brave." Kurt said. Blaine smiled.

"Well, you certainly were." Blaine said and kissed his boyfriend before sitting down. Kurt smiled to himself before putting on a CD in the player and singing.

_"You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want_

_You think you've got the best of me  
Think you've had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong."_

The New Directions all joined in.

"_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes you fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on, over you  
You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You tried to break me, but you see_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes you fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me  
You know in the end the day you left is just my beginning  
In the end_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes you fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone _

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_I'm not alone."_

The song ended and everyone applauded each other. Kurt looked around at his friends and loved ones; he couldn't believe his senior year was going so quickly. He didn't have much time left; he had to be brave and savour every single moment.

That, he decided, was exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

**NEXT TIME…**

**"You've gotta help me get rid of him."**

**Kurt laughed at the sight before him.**

**_"It was Christmas Eve babe..."_**

**Hang on...wasn't there a song there somewhere?**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I gotta say I LOVED writing both Jesse and Sebastian, especially the latter because I've been dying to use him. He was so nearly in Season One but he fits the story better here. What characters would you like to see? It was nice to include Adam more; I felt I'd underused him in the first few episodes. However, Blaine took a backseat in this one. Hope you're enjoying the season so far! PLEASE REVIEW! It honestly makes my day.**


	10. THE IRON, THE SNITCH AND THE CABINET

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 2, Episode 10: THE IRON, THE SNITCH AND THE CABINET**

**10/22- Kurt wants to give Blaine the best Christmas he'll ever have as the holiday season arrives, but things don't go according to plan. Meanwhile, Finn enlists Kurt's help to get rid of Jesse.**

* * *

McKinley, as it was every year, was decorated from top to toe with anything to do with Christmas; tinsel, lights, Christmas trees- you name it, and it was somewhere in that school.

Kurt walked down the corridor, staring at the decorations in awe. He had never been so excited for Christmas, but he knew why he was this time...Blaine. The excitement began the week before as the Christmas fever had just started to spread.

"Christmas is by FAR my favourite holiday! It used to be Valentine's Day, but I just love the magic behind Christmas. I guess with Valentine's Day the thrill came from telling someone you like them, but I am so proud to say I won't have to do that anymore." Blaine had told Kurt, kissed him and walked into his class with a smile and a wave.

Ever since then, and Kurt had seen the joy on his boyfriend's face, Kurt knew he had to give Blaine the best Christmas in the history of the world. Last Christmas he's been depressed because he wasn't over Blaine and fought with Adam, and was then visited by 'spirit Blaine's' in his dreams*. As far as Christmases go, that was pretty bizarre, but surely nothing could go wrong this year?

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

Step one of having the perfect Christmas? The perfect outfit. Kurt wanted to make sure he looked his best for Blaine this Christmas. He chose his Christmas outfit three weeks in advance and got out the iron from the cupboard to make his clothes look their absolute best. Burt and Carole walked in the living room, where Kurt was ironing, and stopped at the sight before them.

"Sorry...who are you?" Burt asked sarcastically. Kurt laughed it off.

"What are you doing ironing for?" Carole asked.

"I'm getting my Christmas outfit ready so I can look my best for Blaine." Kurt replied.

"Hey, make sure Blaine comes round on Christmas day. I got a present for him." Burt said.

"I can give it to him for you, if you want?" Kurt asked. Burt shook his head.

"No, I wanna see his face when he gets it. We were talking about football a few weeks back and he mentioned a book of football jokes his dad used to have and I found it in a bookstore in town!" Burt explained.

"Strangely enough...he'll love it! You went to town just to get Blaine a present?" Kurt asked happily.

"Well, yeah...he's a good kid. I like him." Burt said.

"I didn't realise Blaine was into football quite so much." Carole commented.

"I know; it's SO HOT." Kurt said then realised who he had said it in front of.

"I can't believe I just said that in front of my dad and step mom."

"Oh, I think it's adorable how much you're in to this boy." Carole said. Burt smiled.

"It's good to see you happy." Burt added. Kurt was talking to Burt and Carole for so long he forgot that he had left the iron on his top and he soon smelt burning.

"Oh, no!" Kurt exclaimed and quickly moved the iron away. He stared at the burnt iron-shaped patch on his Christmas top. It was beyond saving. Kurt sunk his head in his hands as Burt and Carole contained themselves from laughing.

* * *

Kurt, still annoyed about the iron incident, walked down the corridors at school and didn't register Finn calling his name. Soon enough, Finn physically stopped Kurt in his tracks.

"You've gotta help me get rid of him." Finn said.

"...Who?" Kurt asked.

"Jesse St James. He's STILL here. I know he's after Rachel, I just KNOW it." Finn explained.

"And why come to me?"

"You're the organised one, Kurt. You always have good plans." Finn said.

"Not anymore; I've been trying to make this Christmas great for Blaine, and so far I've over-ironed my top, burnt cookies and dropped my miniature ice sculpture of...you know what, that last point doesn't matter." Kurt said.

"Kurt, please." Finn begged.

"...Okay, I'll see what I can think of."

Finn thanked Kurt then rushed off. Kurt smiled at Adam, who had just passed him in the hallway, but Adam seemed to be concentrated on his phone.

_'Merry Christmas xx –S'_

Adam gritted his teeth in disgust, just wanting to scream as loud as he could. He went in the auditorium for a while and decided to take the load off with a song. He sang to himself.

_"It was Christmas Eve babe  
In the drunk tank  
An old man said to me,  
Won't see another one  
And then he sang a song  
The Rare Old Mountain Dew  
I turned my face away  
And dreamed about you_

Got on a lucky one  
Came in eighteen to one  
I've got a feeling  
This year's for me and you  
So happy Christmas  
I love you baby  
I can see a better time  
When all our dreams come true."

Adam was surprised when he heard Santana sing, appearing at a door into the auditorium.__

"They've got cars  
Big as bars  
They've got rivers of gold  
But the wind goes right through you  
It's no place for the old

When you first took my hand  
On a cold Christmas Eve  
You promised me  
Broadway was waiting for me

You were handsome..."

Adam joined in again.

"_You were pretty  
Queen of New York City!"_

The two sang together.

_"When the band finished playing  
They howled out for more  
Sinatra was swinging  
All the drunks they were singing  
We kissed on the corner  
Then danced through the night_

The boys of the NYPD choir  
Were singing 'Galway Bay'  
And the bells are ringing  
Out for Christmas day!"

Santana sang what was undoubtedly her favourite part of the song.

_"You're a bum!  
You're a punk!"_

Adam then uncomfortably sang his section.

_"You're an old slut on junk  
Living there almost dead  
On a drip in that bed"_

Santana then sang again, getting slightly too into the song.

_"You scum bag  
You maggot  
You cheap lousy faggot  
Happy Christmas your arse  
I pray God  
It's our last!"_

They sang together again.__

"The boys of the NYPD choir  
Still singing 'Galway Bay'  
And the bells are ringing  
Out for Christmas day"

Adam sang a line.

_"I could have been someone"_

Santana sang.

"_Well, so could anyone  
You took my dreams  
From me when I first found you..."_

Adam sang a section.

"_I kept them with me babe  
I put them with my own  
Can't make it all alone  
I've built my dreams around you..."_

The two sang together until the end of the song.__

"The boys of the NYPD choir  
Still singing 'Galway Bay'  
And the bells are ringing  
Out for Christmas day."

The song ended and Santana smiled and walked out.

"Merry Christmas, dweeb. I heard you singing and I joined in; it's my favourite Christmas song. See ya!" Santana yelled as the door slammed behind her. Adam looked stunned.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were in Kurt's room, finishing the Christmas decorations in the Hudson-Hummel household. Kurt smiled proudly as he finished putting up lights around the outskirts of his walls.

"What do you think?" Kurt asked.

"Perfect." Blaine replied and Kurt smiled. Kurt looked at his cabinet in the corner of the room nervously; Blaine had noticed Kurt staring at that same cabinet over and over again since he had arrived.

"So, my present is in the cabinet then." Blaine said. Kurt turned to him, startled.

"...What?"

"You keep staring at it, Kurt. It's obvious. You don't need to hide it; this will be the best Christmas I've ever had, I promise." Blaine said. Kurt stared at Blaine.

"...Did someone tell you I wanted you to have the best Christmas ever? Who spoilt it?" Kurt demanded. Blaine was taken aback by Kurt's fury.

"Well, Finn might have mentioned it when he was ranting about Jesse."

"That little snitch!" Kurt shouted. At that moment, the door of the cabinet burst open and piles of presents scattered the floor.

"Why is everything going wrong? Why can't I just give you the best Christmas ever without anything bad happening?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, don't worry. This has been a great Christmas-"

"-Blaine, don't. I had all these plans and I screwed it all up." Kurt looked sad and eventually asked Blaine to give him some space to sulk. Blaine solemnly obliged.

* * *

The next day was the last day of term before the Christmas holidays, and Kurt woke up that morning still depressed how everything had gone wrong in his attempts to make a perfect Christmas for Blaine. As he walked down the stairs the doorbell rang and he opened the door. Kurt laughed at the sight before him.

Blaine was stood there, dressed fully in an extremely good elf costume.

"What are you doing?" Kurt chuckled.

"Making you smile again." Blaine said.

"...I love you." Kurt said and hugged Blaine.

"I love you too." Blaine replied before rushing inside to take off the costume before he died of any further embarrassment.

"I can't believe I wore that all the way here." Blaine said as he finished taking off the costume, revealing his jeans and Christmas shirt underneath.

"That was adorable." Kurt said and kissed Blaine.

"So, glad to see you're out of your funk." Blaine commented. Kurt's face suddenly lit up.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, you are a genius." Kurt said, leaving Blaine confused.

"What did I say?" Blaine asked.

"...Funk."

* * *

Jesse burst into the choir room on the last day of term and immediately ran to Rachel.

"Rachel, I'm leaving; I just got a call from a woman called Lizzie McCormack. She runs classes in Malta for people who train in funk numbers! Finally I can master funk songs and be unstoppable! This is a fantastic opportunity, so I wish you luck and farewell!" Jesse explained and rushed out again, leaving Rachel confused.

"...Bye, Jesse." Rachel said, both happy and confused Jesse had gone. Finn walked up to Kurt.

"...Lizzie McCormack?"

"Otherwise known as Sue Sylvester. She said any chance to fool someone was a chance she would take." Kurt explained. Finn smiled.

"You're the best." Finn said and walked off to talk to Rachel. Kurt turned to Blaine.

"You know what? This has been a pretty good Christmas after all. Everything worked out." Kurt said and Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, I just wish it could be Christmas every day."

Hang on...wasn't there a song there somewhere?

The New Directions all gathered together and sang with delight as snow fell around McKinley.

_"When the snowman brings the snow  
Well he just might like to know  
He's put a great big smile on somebody's face  
If you jump into your bed  
Quickly cover up your head  
Don't you lock the doors  
You know that sweet Santa Claus in on the way_

Well I wish it could be Christmas every day  
When the kids start singing and the band begins to play  
Oh I wish it could be Christmas every day  
So let the bells ring out for Christmas

When we're skating in the park  
If the snow cloud makes it dark  
Then your rosy cheek's gonna light my merry way  
Now the frosty paws appear  
And they've frozen up my beard  
So we'll lie by the fire  
'Til the sleet simply knocks 'em all away

Well I wish it could be Christmas every day  
When the kids start singing and the band begins to play  
Oh I wish it could be Christmas every day  
So let the bells ring out for Christmas

When the snowman brings the snow (snowman brings the snow)  
Well he just might like to know (just might like to know)  
He's put a great big smile on somebody's face  
So if Santa brings that sleigh (Santa brings that sleigh)  
All along the Milky Way (along the Milky Way)  
I'll sign my name on the rooftop in the snow  
Then he may decide to stay

Well I wish it could be Christmas every day  
When the kids start singing and the band begins to play  
Oh I wish it could be Christmas every day  
So let the bells ring out for Christmas

Well I wish it could be Christmas every day  
When the kids start singing and the band begins to play  
Oh I wish it could be Christmas every day  
So let the bells ring out for Christmas

Why don't you give your love for Christmas?

When the snowman brings the snow  
When the snowman brings the snow  
When the snowman brings the snow  
When the snowman brings the snow  
When the snowman brings the snow  
When the snowman brings the snow  
When the snowman brings the snow  
When the snowman brings the snow..."

All was well.

* * *

**NEXT TIME…**

**"You're not Adam Crawford anymore."**

**His secret was out.**

**_"Just give me a reason..."_**

**Kurt couldn't take in the truth.**

***See Season 1, Episode 10 'KURT'S CHRISTMAS CAROL' in case you hadn't already!**


	11. WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT ADAM

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 2, Episode 11: WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT ADAM**

**11/22- Adam has a secret. A secret he wants no one to find out for the rest of his life. It is discovered.**

* * *

Kurt was excited to go back to school after the Christmas break because it was always an opportunity to have a fresh start and reboot yourself. He didn't want anything to go wrong this year. He wanted to get into NYADA and leave McKinley on a high and watch on proudly as everyone around him began the rest of their lives.

However, Kurt couldn't have predicted how the first week back to school would shape and change everything for the worse. Adam's secret was about to be revealed, and nothing would be the same again.

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

Adam was sat in the choir room during lunch, leaning against the piano with his phone in his hand.

_'It's been a while...we should talk. –S'_

Adam sighed at the thought of Sebastian. Despite his good looks, he made Adam feel sick with worry all the time. Adam took a seat by the piano and saw Blaine walk in.

"Hey." Blaine said.

"Hello." Adam returned, slightly sad.

"What's up with you?" Blaine asked. Adam took time to reply.

"...You know how sorry I am for last year, don't you?"

"...Yeah. Why?" Blaine asked.

"It's just…with this Sebastian...I know what it's like to have this burden and I finally get how bad I must've made you feel. I'm just so sorry." Adam poured out his heart before pulling Blaine into a hug. The two boys held on to each other for a moment before breaking apart. Blaine sat at the piano.

"How about a song?" Blaine asked, and Adam nodded. Blaine began playing and looked at Adam, inviting him to start. Adam sang the first section.

_"Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them_

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again."

Blaine then sang with Adam backing him up.

_"I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
(Oh, we had everything)  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind  
(Yeah, but this is happenin')_

You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You still lie so close to me, oh, oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again."

Adam and Blaine then sang alternate lines together, with Adam starting.

_"Oh, tear ducts and rust."_

_"I'll fix it for us."_

_"We're collecting dust."_

_"But our love's enough."_

_"You're holding it in."_

_"You're pouring a drink."_

_"No nothing is as bad as it seems."_

_"We'll come clean."_

The two boys sang together.

_"Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again."

The song ended and the two boys smiled at each other. Adam's phone buzzed again and Adam checked the message.

_'When shall we meet? –S'_

Adam text straight back.

_'Never. Just leave me alone. Please. I've had enough of this. –A'_

"I can't deal with him anymore." Adam said as he put his phone away. Blaine patted Adam on the shoulder.

"You think he'll give in just like that?" Blaine asked.

"God I hope so." Adam whispered with concern.

"...What does he know about you? You're hiding something." Blaine said and stared deep into Adam's tear-filled eyes.

"Please, Blaine. Don't." Adam said and walked out.

* * *

The next morning, Adam got out of bed happy that he had lasted a whole night for the first time in months without a text from Sebastian. It was finally over.

He had a shower, moisturized, got dressed and skipped down the stairs, where he immediately picked up on a tense atmosphere. His parents were sat at the kitchen table. His mother was wiping tears away with a tissue and his father looked sternly at a brown envelope on the table. The adults noticed Adam and silence said everything it needed to; something was very wrong.

"Everyone knows, son." Adam's father choked, sliding the envelope towards Adam. Adam thought he must be in a nightmare; this can't be happening to him. Not again. He opened the envelope and looked at a cutting of a newspaper article.

His heart stopped. His secret was out.

"We called the police as soon as we opened it. Turns out everyone in the area had it posted through their door. A photocopy of that clipping; for some reason we got the original." Adam's father explained, pained.

"...I...I can't believe he actually did this." Adam whispered, tears now pouring down his cheeks.

"Who?" Adam's mother demanded. Adam choked as he tried to speak and had to get himself together.

"I need to fix this myself." Adam said and went to walk out the front door.

"ADAM, NO! You'll get killed out there, son!" Adam's father shouted. Adam stopped in realization and returned to the kitchen, tears building up even more.

"I thought we'd escaped this...it never leaves us alone." Adam's mother wailed and sobbed into her bowl of uneaten cereal. Adam looked on in disbelief; he hadn't taken in what had happened. His phone rang and he answered it.

"You're not Adam Crawford anymore." Sebastian said then hanged up immediately before Adam could curse and shout at him.

Adam knew everyone knew what he did all those years ago, before he'd even met Blaine, and now everything he knew was gone. No one could ever forgive him now. He might as well be dead. Adam broke down and collapsed onto the floor, crying. His parents joined him. They thought they could run from the truth, but Sebastian made sure there was no escaping the shocking truth behind Adam's past.

The neighbours started banging on the door, demanding answers. How could Adam do such a thing? Why had he kept it hidden for so long? The Crawford's bolted the door after Adam refused to go to school. Adam locked himself in his room and looked at himself in the mirror in disgust. Memories of what he did on that day came rushing back and he felt sick. His life, as far as he was concerned, was over.

Adam thought about Sebastian. How did he find out in the first place? How did he get the newspaper? How did he get it delivered to everyone he knew? He would need to find out another day, somehow. First he had to get through the first of many tough days. Adam, still in tears, picked up his phone and dialed a number. Blaine answered with an emotionless tone. It was obvious he had been crying.

"H-Hello?"

"Blaine, its Adam, listen-"

Silence. The same thing happened with everyone he called. No one could ever forgive him. And the bad thing was, Adam understood why they couldn't forgive him. He began singing to himself.

_"If you don't know me by now  
You will never never never know me_

All the things  
That we've been through  
You should understand me  
Like I understand you  
Now girl I know the difference  
Between right and wrong  
I ain't gonna do nothing  
To break up our happy home  
Don't get so excited  
When I come home  
A little late at night  
Cos we only act like children  
When we argue fuss and fight

If you don't know me by now  
You will never never never know me

We've all got our  
Own funny moods  
I've got mine,  
Woman you've got yours too  
Just trust in me like I trust in you  
As long as we've been together  
It should be so easy to do  
Just get yourself together  
Or we might as well say goodbye  
What good is a love affair  
When you can't see eye to eye

If you don't know me by now  
You will never  
Never never know me..."

Adam finished singing and crawled under his duvet, wishing the world could go away. It was the end for him as far as he was concerned.

* * *

Kurt couldn't take in the truth.

He was sat in the living room with an appalled Finn, Burt and Carole. He had tried to ring Blaine but Blaine was too shocked and sad to speak; he just kept sobbing. Kurt felt disgusted with himself that he had dated and kissed and hugged and cuddled that boy...the boy who...

"This doesn't make sense." Finn said.

"You think you know someone." Carole commented.

"I knew something was up with that kid." Burt added.

"Just. Stop. Talking. Please." Kurt snapped sadly, continuing to stare at the photocopied newspaper cutting that had been posted through his door earlier.

"Come on, I'm taking you both to school. You need to get your mind off of this. This is just wrong. So wrong." Burt said.

"I can't go to school if he's there." Kurt said.

"Maybe so, but you know who will be there? Blaine. And I bet he needs you for support more than ever right now. This must be one big bloody shock for him to." Burt said wisely. Finn nodded in agreement.

"Come on dude, let's go." Finn said glumly, helping Kurt off the sofa and into a hug. A tear rolled down Kurt's cheek; the Adam he thought he knew...was all a lie.

* * *

Blaine was sat on his kitchen table, tears streaming down his face. Adam had been his best friend for three years...how could he not have known? His whole relationship with Adam was a lie. Meaningless. His phone buzzed.

_'I'll be in the choir room ASAP. I think you need a cuddle xx –K'_

Kurt was right. Blaine got his things together, washed the tears off his face and went to walk out, stopping only to glance back at the newspaper cutting on the table. The one piece of paper that had changed everything. He read it one last time, wishing it was a dream.

It wasn't a dream. It was only the beginning of what was to come.

**_'TEEN ARSONIST NAMED_**

**_The arsonist behind the ferocious blaze in Park Central Road last weekend has been named after being questioned by the police as 13 year old Adam Crawford. The fire, which Crawford started at around 8pm on Saturday evening, claimed the lives of three of the four members of the Cross family (Sarah, 43, Joseph, 45 and Annie, 16) and left the fourth, Ben, 18, in critical condition in hospital with serious burns.'_**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Well, Season 5 has started in the UK and I loved, loved, loved "Love, Love, Love"! Klaine fans like myself have died and gone to heaven. I also watched the promo for "The Quarterback" and my heart broke. It looks so sad. It was Kurt with the jacket and Rachel crying on Will's shoulder that got me.**

**Hope you've liked the season so far...see you soon! ~ComicKid99**


	12. AFTERMATH

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 2, Episode 12: AFTERMATH**

**12/22- After the shocking revelation surrounding Adam is revealed Kurt and Blaine will never be the same again. Adam goes to extremes to get revenge on Sebastian, prompting Blaine to force him to reveal everything about his actions.**

* * *

Three weeks had passed and yet the truth still hadn't sunk in. Adam had quit the Glee club (well, he was practically forced out) and spoke to no one. He hardly came to school and when he did all he got was abuse.

Adam's secret had shaken Kurt to his core. He couldn't believe that someone he was once so close to was capable of destroying a family like that. Kurt had also barely spoken to Blaine. He'd call him one every few days but he only got one word replies and awkward silences. He couldn't blame Blaine though; he had known Adam for years and suddenly everything he thought he knew about him was gone.

Kurt had no idea what the future held.

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

Blaine was stood in the auditorium with the band around him. He decided he needed to get his emotions out through song, and he had the perfect choice. The music started and Blaine began to sing.

_"Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember."_

Suddenly Adam appeared and joined in, but Blaine couldn't bring himself to look at him.

_"You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end, always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad it was over."_

Blaine then sang the chorus as Adam approached him

"_But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know."_

The two boys sang together.

_"Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know."_

Blaine sang another section.

_"Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
But I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know!"_

Adam then sang a chorus.

_"But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know."_

Blaine then sang, with Adam backing him up.

_"Somebody  
(I used to know)  
Somebody  
(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)"_

Then Adam took the lead.

_"Somebody  
(I used to know)  
Somebody  
(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)"_

The two boys sang together again as the song ended.

_"(I used to know)  
(That I used to know)  
(I used to know)  
Somebody..."_

As soon as the music stopped Blaine rushed for his things and went to leave.

"Blaine, wait!" Adam exclaimed. Blaine turned to face him, still not looking him in the eye.

"What, Adam? What is there to talk about? Last year I was so upset that a friend had outed me, but it turns out you're not a friend at all!" Blaine said.

"Okay, so I'm not your friend. I accept that. But you're still mine. I'm sorting all of this out. Today." Adam said and went to walk out.

"You know what really gets me though, Adam? The fact that you still judged people for having secrets when you had one this big all to yourself! That, and the fact that you were part of Glee club, a place where you can be yourself, but you never have been. You haven't been yourself for four years. And what are you? A killer. A murderer." Blaine said.

"Don't say that. That's not fair. It wasn't like that."

"Tell that to Ben Cross. Have you even seen him since you killed his family and put him in hospital?"

Adam was silent. Blaine tutted in disgust and walked out, leaving Adam alone with his guilt.

* * *

Kurt saw Blaine in the hallway and ran up to him as fast as he could.

"Where's Adam? I've seen him about." Kurt asked.

"He's gone somewhere. He said he was sorting it all out." Blaine replied.

"What did he mean by that?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know. All I know is I want to forget about Adam and spend lunch with my boyfriend." Blaine said and took Kurt's hand. Kurt kissed Blaine gently before a look of shock appeared on his face.

"...I know where Adam's going." Kurt said and looked at Blaine. Blaine soon understood. Kurt texted Mercedes so she could cover his and Blaine's absence and they snuck out of school and ran as fast as they could, all the way to Dalton Academy.

* * *

Adam waited for the Warblers to finish rehearsing and leave Sebastian alone to tidy up before he entered and slammed the door behind him. Sebastian turned at smiled at Adam.

"Hey hot stuff, long time no see. Burnt down any more houses lately?"

"ENOUGH." Adam said and slammed his hand on the table, startling Sebastian.

"...Why did you tell everyone?" Adam demanded.

"I came across the information and I wanted to have a little fun with a member of the competition for Regionals. I thought I could eliminate the enemy, and it seems to be working." Sebastian explained.

"How did you find out? Tell me now, and no stupid jokes." Adam said sternly. Sebastian felt it was best to obey his orders.

"Ben Cross moved here about a year or so ago. He befriended two guys you know from your old school...Wes and David, I think they were called. He gave a talk at Dalton and I got to know him; he told me about what happened to him and his family and gave me that newspaper cutting. When I saw that photo I recognised you from Sectionals that year when I watched and the rest is history." Sebastian explained.

Adam paced around the room.

"You really are a horrible person, you know that?" Adam said.

"Coming from you, that means nothing to me." Sebastian snapped and gave a smug smile.

That was enough to push Adam over the edge. He lunged and punched Sebastian, who fell to the floor. Adam leaped on top of him and continued punching him. Sebastian kicked back and soon Kurt and Blaine appeared at the doorway. Blaine broke up the fight and held Adam back.

"Get out before I called security!" Sebastian shouted. Kurt and Blaine dragged Adam out as Sebastian spoke once more.

"You got what was coming to you!"

* * *

Adam was sat in Blaine's living room, along with Kurt. Kurt and Blaine were staring at the other boy.

"...What?" Adam asked.

"Tell us what happened that night. Please." Blaine said. Adam was reluctant but eventually gave in.

"...I had gotten involved with some bad people back home. They had all been arrested at least twice, whether it was stealing or violence of some kind. The Cross family lived in the street next to mine, and one of my 'friends' had a vendetta against the family...I never knew why. He wanted me to put a firework through the letterbox just to scare them, and after they kept teasing me I gave in. It all happened so fast...they handed it to me and I just threw it in. After I did I realised they had lit it. I went to shout but nothing came out of my mouth, and I just ran. Like a coward. I ran. Then there was that noise. That loud, painful noise. Then there was smoke and light and screaming and..." Adam trailed off and couldn't finish as tears overcame him.

"...Is that the truth?" Kurt asked coldly. Blaine gave him a disapproving look.

"Well, he could be making it up to-"

"-He's telling the truth. I may not know as much about him as I thought, but I know when he's lying, and he's not." Blaine said. Adam wiped tears away and looked at Kurt, who then nodded. Blaine walked out the room and came back with a guitar.

"I think a song could calm our nerves." Blaine said and started to play. He started the song.

_"Room on the third floor  
Not what we asked for  
I'm not tired enough to sleep  
One bed is broken,  
Next room is smoking,  
Air-conditioning's stuck on heat."_

Adam then sang.

"_Outside it's raining,  
Hear the guest upstairs complaining  
about the room that's got their TV too loud,  
'Cos its times like these remind me  
That I gotta keep my feet on the ground."_

Kurt sang a section.

_"Wake up early  
Round 7:30  
Housekeeping knocking on my door  
"Do not disturb" sign  
The back of her mind  
I must've left it on the floor  
(Yeah)"_

The three boys sang together.

_"My eyes are hurting  
'cause the cheap nylon curtains  
Let the sunlight creep in through from the clouds_

Cos at times like these remind me  
That I gotta keep my feet on the ground

Na na na na  
Na na na naaaa  
Na na na na  
Na na na naaa"

Adam sang on his own.__

"'Cos its times like these remind me  
'Cos its times like these remind me  
'Cos its times like these remind me  
That I gotta keep my feet on the ground..."

The three boys sang once more.

_"Na na na na  
Na na na naaa  
Na na na na  
Na na na naaa"_

Blaine sang the last section with Adam and Kurt singing backup.__

"'Cos its times like these remind me  
(Times like these remind me)  
'Cos its times like these remind me  
(Times like these remind me)  
Cos its times like these remind me  
That I gotta keep my feet on the ground."

The song ended and the boys sat in silence for a moment.

"There's no coming back from this. It'll never be the same. After that night and accepting my punishment we moved here to start again. What do I do now?" Adam asked.

"We'll figure it out, together." Blaine said reassuringly. Adam smiled then announced he needed to get home before an angry crowd formed outside his house again. Kurt also went to leave. Adam walked out and Kurt turned to Blaine.

"I get it wasn't as it seemed, but I still can't forgive him. I'll be civil, but don't expect me to talk to him. He still did it." Kurt said. Blaine nodded and kissed his boyfriend goodbye.

Kurt saw Adam disappear into the horizon then walked home. As he shut the door Finn approached him.

"Have you been with...Adam?" Finn asked.

"...No." Kurt lied and walked in the living room.

"Good. Still can't believe what he did." Finn said and took a seat next to Kurt on the sofa.

"...Neither can I." Kurt said.

* * *

**NEXT TIME…**

**"The guilt eats me alive."**

**Kurt had come to realise that Blaine was right.**

**_"Some people live, some people die..."_**

**Santana finally wanted to be true to herself.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's back! Hope you liked this next chapter; things are gonna heat up, I promise! There are new songs, powerful duels, juicy storylines and shock exits! Also, the more I write Finn the more I miss Cory Monteith. I live in the UK and "The Quarterback" aired last week. I cried so much. I never realised how sad I was about his death until I saw that. It was a perfect episode, beautifully done. The cast and crew were so strong to do that, and I certainly needed that episode to move on. It certainly sets the bar high for my inevitable Finn tribute episode (which will be in Season Four if we get that far!).**


	13. THE SILENT TREATMENT

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 2, Episode 13: THE SILENT TREATMENT**

**13/22- Not many people are talking to Adam, and he turns to Kurt for support. Kurt is reluctant to help but a talk with Blaine changes his view. Meanwhile, Santana comes to terms with her sexuality.**

* * *

Kurt walked into the choir room to see a huge cluster of people talking, with Blaine at the very edge of it, and then saw Adam at the other end of the room, alone. Kurt took a seat next to Blaine.

"What's HE doing here?" Kurt asked.

"Mr Schue gave him another chance, but no one wants to talk to him." Blaine replied.

"Can you blame them?" Kurt asked again.

"No, but we know it was an accident." Blaine commented.

"I know, but he still did it. With what he did to you last year on top of that, it's hard to want to talk to him." Kurt said.

Blaine looked at Adam and smiled slightly. Adam smiled back before looking down.

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

As everyone walked out at the end of Glee, Adam stopped Kurt in the hallway.

"Hey, can I talk to you? I just want to get all of this out. You're the one who _really_ listens. Please." Adam asked.

"No. Talk to Ben Cross." Kurt snapped and walked off, leaving Adam alone.

"The guilt eats me alive." Adam said.

"Good." Kurt replied and left Adam's sight.

* * *

Adam was sat in the auditorium, singing to himself as the band played behind him.

_"Some people laugh, some people cry  
Some people live, some people die  
Some people run, right into the fire  
Some people hide their every desire  
But we are the lovers_

If you don't believe me  
Then just look into my eyes  
'cause the heart never lies

Some people fight, some people fall  
Others pretend they don't care at all  
If you wanna fight I'll stand right beside you  
The day that you fall I'll be right behind you  
To pick up the pieces

If you don't believe me  
Just look into my eyes  
'cause the heart never lies

Woah  
Woah

Another year over, and we're still together  
It's not always easy, but I'm here forever  
We are the lovers

I know you believe me  
When you look into my eyes  
'cause the heart never lies  
Hey

And we are the lovers  
I know you believe me  
When you look into my eyes  
'cause the heart never lies

Oh-oh-woah  
Woah

Another year over, and we're still together  
It's not always easy, but I'm here forever

Yeah we are the lovers, I know you believe me  
When you look into my eyes  
'cause the heart never lies

'Cause the heart never lies  
Because the heart never lies."

The song ended and Adam stared into the distance.

* * *

Kurt was sat on the steps by the courtyard, watching life go on around him and wearing sunglasses to keep out the blazing sun. Blaine approached him and sat down next to him.

"What's up?" Blaine asked, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend, who leant his head on his shoulder.

"I was pretty mean to Adam. I kinda feel bad." Kurt admitted.

"Well, he has basically lost the trust of everyone who was dear to him; he skips lunch so no one sees him eating alone and he skips some classes so he doesn't get any hate." Blaine explained.

"I know and that's awful but he still-"

"-He still did what he did, yeah. But he's so sorry and he's spent every minute of every day since regretting. I'm not saying you should forgive him, I mean, he does have the lives of three people on his conscience, but I believe that one thing that can really hold you back in life is anger. It stops you from focusing on what you really want to do. Adam can never fully make up for what he did, but he's trying to repent and everyone not talking to him is taking away his chance of making a start." Blaine said.

"...You're very hot when you're being a mentor." Kurt said.

"Really?" Blaine chuckled.

"Well, you're hot when you're not being a mentor as well, but..."

Blaine laughed again and squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Think about it, okay?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and Blaine kissed him on the cheek before taking his sunglasses and running off.

"Oi! Anderson! You get back here!" Kurt shouted.

"Love you!" Came a faint reply. Kurt smiled.

* * *

Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, Quinn and Brittany all stood on stage in the auditorium with beautiful black dresses on. The rest of the club were sat in the audience.

"Well, we wanted to do something special for us girls who are graduating at the end of this year, and to celebrate Quinn getting into Yale and for Santana getting a cheerleading scholarship." Mercedes explained as the music began and lights shined, making the five girls shine bright like stars and glow radiantly. The girls all sang together.

_"1, 2, 3, 4  
Everything he does, better than anything ordinary  
Everything he wants he gets  
Cause everything he gets is kinda necessary  
I believe in love  
Tell me can anything last forever  
Life can live up to love  
Got a hand on my heart gonna stay in heaven_

You're gonna make me, make me love you  
Nothing at all, nothing that I do  
Promise I made, promise I made  
Started to fade, started to fade, Babe

_You're gonna make me, make me love you  
Nothing at all, nothing that I do  
Promise I made, promise I made  
Started to fade, started to fade, Babe."_

Santana sang a section.__

"Maybe next time I will take the right on by  
I wanna feel you near."

Rachel sang a section.

"_Cause I can't play this like, I'm in too well  
My letter stamp is down, and I gotta fear  
Oh baby right here."_

Mercedes then sang.__

"Giving up to looking into windows,  
Yeah I've enough of wishing I've found you  
Baby don't you know  
I've had as much as I can take of falling, yeah  
Got a lot to learn about riding through."

The girls all sang together for the chorus.

_"You're gonna make me, make me love you  
Nothing at all, nothing that I do  
Promise I made, promise I made  
Started to fade, started to fade, Babe_

_You're gonna make me, make me love you  
Nothing at all, nothing that I do  
Promise I made, promise I made  
Started to fade, started to fade, Babe."_

Santana then sang again.

_"Here I am, walking primrose  
Wondering when I'm gonna see you again  
So here I am, walking primrose  
Wondering when I'm gonna see you again."_

Quinn then sang a section.

_"I got my hands all ready to touch your soul  
I'm gonna get the energy to wind me close to you  
Got my eyes on the prize  
Are you watching me baby?"_

Mercedes sang again.

_"Cause my heart is turning to solid gold  
And my head is saying honey too good to be true  
Oh one look into your glitter eyes  
How else telling me every time..."_

The girls all sang together again.

_"You're gonna make me, make me love you  
Nothing at all, nothing that I do  
Promise I made, promise I made  
Started to fade, started to fade, Babe_

_You're gonna make me, make me love you  
Nothing at all, nothing that I do  
Promise I made, promise I made  
Started to fade, started to fade, Babe."_

Brittany sang a section.

_"Maybe it's not that hard to know you  
Maybe we'll make it up and go  
Maybe we'll work things out  
Cause there's only one way up and one way down I know."_

Rachel sang again.

_"If you wanna convince me start again  
If you wanna be with me in my arms."_

The girls sang the final chorus together as the song ended.__

"You're gonna make me, make me love you  
Nothing at all, nothing that I do  
Promise I made, promise I made  
Started to fade, started to fade, Babe

_You're gonna make me, make me love you  
Nothing at all, nothing that I do  
Promise I made, promise I made  
Started to fade, started to fade, Babe."_

An eruption of applause filled the huge room with the girls cheering for girl power, the straight guys cheering for the tight dresses and Kurt and Blaine cheering for their love of girl bands. Santana smiled and stood up and took centre stage, slightly annoying Rachel. She took a deep breath, knowing what she had to do. Santana finally wanted to be true to herself.

"Okay losers; listen up, 'cus this is pretty hard for me to say. Plus, Hudson already knows so I kinda have little choice. I...I love girls the way most girls love boys. I've known for a while and it's been driving me up the wall for too long. Brittany and I are in love and I couldn't be happier, so you're all gonna face my wrath if you're against it."

After a brief moment of silence, everyone smiled and lightly clapped as Brittany grabbed Santana's hand proudly. Santana took a sigh of relief.

* * *

Santana walked into the empty choir room and saw Kurt follow her in.

"Okay Lady Hummel, what do you want? I got things to do and I don't have time to meet you every time you text." Santana said.

"I just wanted to say I'm proud of you. What you did earlier was really brave, and I'm here if you ever need support." Kurt said with a smile.

"Okay..." Santana said and walked out, but stopped at the door and turned back.

"Thanks, Kurt." She said happily.

"I don't like you calling me that." Kurt said.

"Neither do I...it didn't feel right. Don't worry, it won't happen again." Santana smirked and left the room, walking past Blaine as he walked in.

"Hey, Raspberry Hair." Santana said as she walked away. Blaine walked up to Kurt, shaking off Santana's rudeness.

"I just spoke to a much happier Adam; he said that you had a change of heart and offered him support if he needed it." Blaine said and looked at his boyfriend's smile. Kurt had come to realise that Blaine was right.

"I realised something about an important part of life." Kurt said.

"What?"

"Passion. It drives all of us. You were passionate about helping Adam despite everything." Kurt explained.

"So why did you help him?" Blaine asked.

"Because I'm passionate about you." Kurt said. Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt deeply.

"I bloody love you, you know." Blaine said.

Kurt laughed.

* * *

**NEXT TIME…**

**"We are gonna take you down, hard."**

**Adam's sense of pure loathing returned.**

**_"Here's to us..."_**

**He fell to the floor and remained motionless.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but I've been super busy with life and all that it has thrown at me. I just want to say that I'm officially confirming there WILL be a third and fourth season of 'THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL' as I'm majorly planning ahead, another reason I haven't updated. If you have any requests for songs or characters just let me know in a review or PM. I also wanted to say that I really want to push myself as a writer, so I want to cover some ****_really_**** serious storylines in those seasons, and I hope you will support me in that. And yes, I am talking about Finn's death as well as something else.**


	14. WRATH OF THE WARBLERS

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 2, Episode 14: WRATH OF THE WARBLERS**

**14/22- The time for Regionals has arrived and the New Directions are nervous about competing against the Warblers, who seem to be stronger than ever. Sebastian taunts Adam, putting the club's chances of victory at risk.**

* * *

The New Directions kept their head held high as they sat in their bus on the way to Regionals. They had been rehearsing almost constantly for weeks in preparation, and they were all desperate to get to Nationals and go all the way for the first time ever.

Kurt looked at everyone supportively throughout the whole journey, especially Adam. Kurt was only supporting Adam lots for one reason; their main competition was the Warblers. And that could only mean one thing...Sebastian would be there.

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

The bus pulled up outside the venue, and suddenly the nerves made themselves very much known among the whole Glee club. The Warblers were fierce competition, and they all knew it. They would have to put their all into their performance to stand even a slight chance of victory.

Backstage, the whole group were sat in a circle supporting each other. Blaine had his arm around Kurt.

"Do you think we can win this?" Kurt asked.

"Of course we can; we're amazing!" Blaine replied.

"So are the Warblers. This is my senior year; I want to get to Nationals at least." Kurt said.

"We will." Blaine said, with pure belief in his eyes. Kurt loved how Blaine always knew what to say and when to say it. Adam sat up and walked out.

"Just need some fresh air." Adam said. He walked out and immediately grabbed a bottle from his pocket, took off the lid and poured the contents down his throat quickly. He'd been taking the protein tablets for a few days now to prepare himself for the competition, and although they made him feel sick most of the time, he still had the energy to carry on.

"We are gonna take you down, hard." Came a voice from behind Adam. Sebastian was stood there looking smug. Adam's sense of pure loathing returned.

"Is that what you think?" Adam said.

"It's what you think, otherwise you wouldn't be shoving those tablets down your throat like they're free candy." Sebastian said.

"It will help us win, and protein tablets aren't listed in the banned substances of the rules, in case you were gonna use that against us." Adam said.

"That's because you're supposed to take them in small doses so the effect is minimal at best, but you seem to be taking a lot. Plus, I'd never tell; I want to see your face when we beat you. And we will. The judges won't vote for the group with the teen arsonist on their team, will they? I suggest you have a LOT more tablets. See you on the battlefield!" Sebastian taunted and knocked Adam's shoulder as he walked past with a small laugh. Adam, breathing heavily with anger, stormed into the bathroom and emptied the bottle of tablets into his hand and then shovelled them into his mouth. And more. And more.

* * *

The New Directions took their seats as the Warblers took to the stage. Adam soon joined them, sitting next to Sam.

"You don't look good." Sam said.

"I'm fine." Adam replied.

As soon as the Warbler's started moving in sync and slickly, the crowd cheered. The cheer grew louder as Sebastian started to sing.

_"Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya  
Come on and let me sneak you out  
And have a celebration, a celebration  
The music up, the windows down_

Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too (know it too)  
Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (and live while we're young)  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Tonight let's get some

And live while we're young

Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never  
Don't overthink, just let it go  
And if we get together, yeah get together  
Don't let the pictures leave your phone (oh oh)

Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (wanna live while we're young)  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Tonight let's get some

And live while we're young

And girl, you and I  
We're about to make some memories tonight

I wanna live while we're young  
We wanna live while we're young

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young

Crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young

Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young  
(C'mon, young) wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)  
Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young  
Tonight let's get some

And live while we're young."

The crowd clapped and cheered loudly as the song ended and the Warbler's bowed.

"Oh please, I bet at least five people just died from an overdose of gay." Santana snapped.

Sebastian located Adam in the audience and waved as he walked off. Adam didn't notice; his head was a blur and he could barely see. He wiped sweat off his forehead as he got up with the others to get prepared.

After a talk from Will, the New Directions took to the stage.

"Good luck!" Kurt whispered to Adam as they got into position. Adam didn't reply. The song started and everyone cheered again as Rachel took to centre stage and started to sing.

_"We could just go home right now  
Or maybe we could stick around  
For just one more drink, oh yeah  
Get another bottle out  
Lets shoot the breeze  
Sit back down  
For just one more drink, oh yeah_

Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we messed up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few days  
Have gone too fast  
So let give em hell  
Wish everybody well  
Here's to us  
Here's to us."

Blaine then stood next to Rachel and sang.__

"Stuck it out this far together  
Put our dreams through the shredder  
Let's toast cause things got better  
And everything could change like that  
And all these years go by so fast  
But nothing lasts forever."

Everyone sang together.__

"Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we messed up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass..."

Rachel sang again.__

"Cause the last few nights  
Have gone to fast!"

Everyone sang again.__

"If they give you hell  
Tell em to forget themselves  
Here's to us  
Here's to us."

Adam continued to dance with the others, but the feeling that he was going to be sick was growing stronger. He was sweating, out of breath and felt extremely hot. His vision was all over the place and he kept stumbling. Blaine sang again.

_"Here's to all that we kissed  
And to all that we missed  
To the biggest mistakes  
That we just wouldn't trade."_

Rachel sang a section again.__

"To us breaking up  
Without us breaking down  
To whatever's come our way  
Here's to us  
Here's to us!"

The whole group joined in again as the audience cheered loudly.__

"Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we messed up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass..."

Rachel sang.

_"Cause the last few days  
Have gone too fast."_

Everyone sang again.__

"So let's give em hell  
Wish everybody well  
Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we messed up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few nights  
Have gone too fast  
If they give you hell  
Tell em forget themselves."

Rachel sang a line.__

"Here's to us!"

The New Directions echoed her.__

"Here's to us."

Blaine sang and looked at Kurt while he did.__

"Oh here's to us."

Blaine smiled at Kurt adorably as he sang the words. Kurt smiled back, proud of his boyfriend and their relationship. Adam stumbled again as everyone sang together.

_"Here's to us  
Here's to us  
Here's to love  
Wish everybody well  
Here's to us  
Here's to love  
Here's to us."_

The song ended with Rachel singing the final line.__

"Here's to us."

The room filled with applause.

* * *

The New Directions ran offstage and hugged tightly, while Adam kept walking, bumping into the wall and closing his eyes. He opened them and saw Sebastian at the end of the corridor, smiling smugly.

Then, for Adam, everything went black.

He fell to the floor and remained motionless. Everyone rushed to his aid quickly.

* * *

"He had a very serious allergic reaction to some protein tablets, and he had way too many. He needs to be kept away from them." Will told the Glee club the following Monday at McKinley, while Adam was resting at home.

"I can't believe Adam would ever do that." Kurt said.

"I knew he wasn't right; I should've done something." Sam said guiltily.

"This is why we need to look out for each other; the events of that weekend could have been much worse, guys. I know not many of you approve of Adam being here after what he's done, but Glee club is for everyone, and we're all he has right now. We're lucky he's still with us." Will said.

"I knew Sebastian being there would push him over the edge." Blaine said sadly. Kurt held his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Do you wanna go and visit him after school?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt's hand.

* * *

Adam was lying in bed watching a soppy romantic comedy when he heard a knock on the door and his mother answered it. He assumed it was someone else coming to shout about what he did and how the family should be ashamed for destroying another, but he was surprised when that wasn't the case.

"Adam, you've got a visitor." His mother shouted as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Adam assumed it must be Kurt or Blaine. Sebastian walked in.

"Hey." Sebastian said.

"Get out." Adam said, and turned away.

"Come on, I skipped my last class to come and see you." Sebastian said.

"Why?"

"...I'm sorry. I was joking around; I didn't know you'd really take so many of them. How are you?" Sebastian asked.

"Cut the crap, you don't care about people." Adam snapped.

"I don't care about people, I care about you." Sebastian said. Adam turned to face him again, surprised.

"Don't make me laugh."

"Okay, I wanted you to suffer for what you did, so I exposed your secret. I thought at the time I was doing the right thing, and I still believe that, but I went about it completely the wrong way. And then when I saw you just fall at Regionals I thought you were dead. I ran up to you and you looked awful; boiling hot yet white as a sheet. I was frickin' terrified. I realised I've somehow grown to care about you, and I felt so guilty for telling you to take more pills and taunting you for months on end and exposing you. I really am sorry, and I know you won't accept my apology but I just wanted you to know." Sebastian explained and got up to walk out.

"Thank you." Adam said quietly. Sebastian smiled at him slightly.

"Oh, and congrats on your win; you guys were annoyingly awesome. We'll get you next year." Sebastian said and walked out. Adam smiled again. He wasn't happy, he was hopeful. Maybe things would get better now? He couldn't wait to see if that was true.

He sat back and watched his film, praying for a brighter tomorrow.

* * *

**NEXT TIME…**

**"Say 'NYADA' one more time and I will make you crap out my shoe."**

**Every time he looked at Blaine sadness overcame him.**

**_"You can go your own way..."_**

**Burt held his son tight as he sobbed.**


	15. GO YOUR OWN WAY

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 2, Episode 15: GO YOUR OWN WAY**

**15/22- Rachel's dreams of going to New York start to irritate the Glee club. Meanwhile, Kurt begins to worry about his future with Blaine if he gets into NYADA and seeks advice from Burt.**

* * *

The Glee club were all sat in the choir room with Will standing before them.

"Okay, so Miss Pillsbury will be holding counselling sessions for all Seniors soon to help go through your career options and choose what you want to do after school, so get thinking! I still can't believe that we're losing so many of you guys soon." Will said.

"I won't need a session, Mr Schue, my destiny at NYADA in New York awaits! Me and Kurt will find out when our auditions are at the end of this week!" Rachel exclaimed, even standing up. The rest of the club sighed, even Kurt, who had to admit Rachel was milking the whole NYADA thing.

"Say 'NYADA' one more time and I will make you crap out my shoe." Santana said bluntly to Rachel. She sat down.

"Sorry for being excited about my dream." Rachel said sarcastically.

"It's just that you mention it a lot and it kinda seems like you're showing off." Finn said politely, but Rachel still glared at him.

"I love you." Finn spilled and grabbed her hand.

"And Kurt's going there to and he's not rubbing it in our faces." Puck said.

Kurt smiled slightly then looked down, worried. He hadn't mentioned it because he didn't want to face up to the future. If he gets into NYADA he'd have to leave his friends, his home, Burt and...Blaine.

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

"Since you all don't want to be happy for me and appreciate my New York dreams I'll simply sing then let it go, for a while." Rachel said. Santana stood up and opened her mouth but Brittany sat her back down. The music started and Rachel sang, with the others joining in at the chorus.

_"Loving you  
Isn't the right thing to do  
How can I ever change things  
That I feel  
If I could  
Maybe I'd give you my world  
How can I  
When you won't take it from me  
You can go your own way  
Go your own way  
You can call it  
Another lonely day  
You can go your own way  
Go your own way  
Tell me why  
Everything turned around  
Packing up  
Shacking up is all you wanna do  
If I could  
Baby I'd give you my world  
Open up  
Everything's waiting for you  
You can go your own way  
Go your own way  
You can call it  
Another lonely day  
You can go your own way  
Go your own way."_

* * *

Kurt walked out of his class and saw Blaine getting books out of his locker whole talking to Artie. Every time he looked at Blaine sadness overcame him. Could their relationship last with one of them in New York and the other in Lima? Kurt was worried; he loved Blaine and he didn't want their relationship to end. The sadness was eating him up and the mere thought of leaving Blaine was bringing tears to his eyes.

Kurt returned home that day and sat in the living room, silently watching the TV. Finn was out trying to calm Rachel down and Carole was shopping. Burt walked in.

"How was school?" Burt asked.

"Fine."

"...What's wrong, Kurt?"

Kurt was silent for a moment then turned his head away from Burt. Burt knew that meant Kurt was crying. He took a seat next to him.

"Come on, tell me kiddo." Burt said.

"If I get into NYADA, I'll have to leave this all behind. I'll be in New York and my life will be here. And I'll miss you like crazy, but-"

"-You and Blaine will be really far apart."

"...I just don't know how we could cope long distance. I mean, things are great right now, _really great_, and what if one of us cheats or we argue all the time or we just never see each other? I...I don't think I can take it, dad." Kurt admitted and completely broke down. Burt held his son tight as he sobbed.

"You love him, and he loves you. So much. You know he does. You two and what you have is strong enough to last. You need to know how proud of you he is for going and living the dream, and in a year he'll be there right by your side. But, for the next year, he's only gonna be a phone call or train ride away. And if I know that boy as well as I think I do, if you called he'd drop everything and come running." Burt said as Kurt started to settle down. Kurt wiped tears from his face and smiled at Burt.

"Thank you. I think I need a lie down." Kurt said. Burt nodded as Kurt walked upstairs. Burt immediately got out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Blaine asked on the other end of the line.

"Blaine, its Burt. Listen, it's about Kurt."

* * *

Kurt walked into the auditorium the next day to find all the lights were off.

"Blaine? I got your text. Are you here?" Kurt shouted. The lights suddenly switched on to reveal Blaine dressed in black and sat on a stool in the middle of the stage. Kurt, sensing a performance, took a seat near the front as the music started and he listened to Blaine sing.

_"The first time, ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
To the dark, and the endless skies, my Love._

The first time ever I kissed your mouth  
I felt the earth move in my hand  
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
That was there at my command, my love

And the first time, ever I lay with you  
I felt your heart so close to mine  
And I knew our joy, would fill the earth  
And last, till the end of time, my Love.

The first time, ever I saw  
Your face  
Your face  
Your face  
Your face."

Kurt wiped tears from his eyes as Blaine finished and invited him up on the stage.

"That was beautiful," Kurt said, "But what was it for?"

"Burt called me yesterday." Blaine said. Kurt's smile dropped and he went to speak.

"He's being a good dad, and I wanted to show you that I really do love you." Blaine said.

"I know you do."

"So why worry? I am SO proud of you, and you're gonna be a star in New York and I'm gonna be here, looking up and watching you shine. I'm never far away and I'll always be here for you. We're gonna get through this next year because I will fight for you; I waited most of last year for you and now I have you I won't let you go. You will go your own way and I'll go mine, but that will never change how I feel about you. I promise. Okay?" Blaine said. Kurt nodded, teary.

"Okay. I love you." Kurt said and hugged Blaine tight.

"I love you too." Blaine replied.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you."

Blaine teared up at Kurt's words and held him tighter.

"We're gonna be okay."

* * *

**NEXT TIME…**

**"You need to tell them."**

**Blaine was fixated on Shannon's words.**

**_"We were both young when I first saw you..."_**

**Blaine hadn't been as happy since the day he and Kurt got together.**


End file.
